


Step one of becoming a strong mage : Set free

by HappyIsBlue



Series: An another story under the stars [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucy Heartfilia, F/F, F/M, Jellal is a King, Jude Heartfilia's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyIsBlue/pseuds/HappyIsBlue
Summary: What if Lucy had an another story ? She runs away far from home and never meets Natsu at Hargeon Town. Instead of joining Fairy Tail, she goes to Illios to become one of the strongest mage. But home always call us.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Original Character(s), Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: An another story under the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964320
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Lucy Heartfilia's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learns an awful news.

**June X783**

Lucy bites her tongue as her maid tightened her corset. She could hear the yaw slid against the fabric as she held back from moaning with discomfort. Only a hiss passed between her two lips, hardly more audible than a whisper.

Josephine, her lady companion, did not like her. If she heard Lucy complaining, she would do anything to make this situation even more uncomfortable, and that morning after morning.

So Lucy had to grin and bear it, as the expression said. Her breath was half cut off in the horrible corset, and she did her best to ignore the throbbing pain in her ribcage.

She looked out through the large window of her room, leading to a balcony that allowed to see all the heartfilia estate. Outside, the sky was grey, the clouds forming thick, menacing sheep, the vegetation, meanwhile, seemed dead.

However, the gardeners were terribly careful, pruning the hedges, watering the plants, adding soil and caring for each flower with special attention. Not a day went by without the servants of the estate taking care of the land that Layla Heartfilia so appreciated.

The mine of the young Countess Heartfilia became dark for a moment, hating to see the place so cheerful once, now dreary and sad. Her brown eyes were tinged with sharp sadness with the usual emptiness which they sent back. The young woman looked away, hating that the outside was a reflection of her wilted heart. Her orbs preferring to rest on the bedside table of her bed.

  
Above, there was a frame, showing a distant, almost chimerical era. There was a happy little girl with red cheeks to have play too much, and her mother gently hugged her behind a massive silver peony. Layla Heartfilia put a protective kiss on her forehead. The countess, Lucy's mother, was dead. And with it, happiness and joy within the field. Everything that lived there was now cursed, seeming to be imprisoned in eternal greyness and dark melancholy.

\- "Miss." The dry voice of Josephine thundered.

The lady companion seemed to be done with the corset, satisfied with Lucy's difficult breathing. She was now standing in front of her, cutting off the view of the family portrait, showing her with a toothless smile a dreadful pink dress full of frilly. Lucy repressed a grimace, wondering which of the dress or the lady companion was the ugliest.

Josephine was, in fact, a small, round and frizzy woman with slightly yellowed teeth and two eyes so deep in their eye sockets that made her look like a toad.

The old chap had been working for the Konzern family for ages and was almost part of the décor. It was her who had raised Jude Konzern, Lucy's father, and since Layla's death, the woman seemed to be working to replicate the same method of education. Strict, devoid of love and attention.

  
Lucy let go of a slight sigh, raising her arms above her head, chasing away her saddened look to use a more placid expression. Her gaze is again attached to the outside.

\- "Today, Miss Lucy, you have your piano lesson. Mr. Goldentouch will come around ten o'clock.” Josephine said strictly, demanding her attention. "At fourteen o'clock you will have your ballet class. If the sky clears, you can potentially take a ride with Estebelle. »

She moved Lucy to the great hairdresser in the room in a sudden gesture and slammed her tongue against her palate when the girl had no answer regarding her schedule. The Lady companion’s face was tense and disgruntled giving her the mine of a wicked witch.

Josephine ruffed with a gruff hand various creams on her face, making her skin clearer and smoother, as the girl crossed her eyes off in the mirror of the hairdresser.

  
The servants of the manor often said that Lucy was the most beautiful girl in the whole area. The girl smiled shyly, thanked them and kept her bitterness to herself. She never knew if it was politeness or kindness, and the truth was that she didn't even know what the other girls in the area looked like.

Since her mother's death, she had never been outside, no parties, no balls. It was only Lucy's guardians and servants who came in and out, familiar faces already marked by age

The only thing Lucy knew about her physique was that she looked very much like her mother at the same age. And already when she was little and her mother alive, she heard that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole country, more beautiful than Queen Jade.

From her, Lucy had inherited a long, supple blonde hair that Josephine tied each morning in a strict bun, brown eyes hidden behind long lashes, light and smooth skin. The only thing that diverge was her face shape, a little rounder and the strange garnet glow in her prunes. Yet her beauty seemed bland next to that of her mother, for her expression was always empty, she never smiled and each of her movements could be likened to that of a mechanical doll.

\- "Your father will want to see you before your ballet class though." Josephine peeped with a smug look, knowing well that Lucy would have the right in one way or another to a remonstrance. "So I would ask you not to hang out at the library after your lunch."

Lucy nodded by mechanism, the information taking a little longer to be processed. Lucy's face became more sad, her lips falling testifying to a poorly concealed sorrow. Josephine spread a white powder and a pink paint on her lips, not noticing Lucy's distress, nor her deep melancholy at the thought of wasting her precious time in the library.

  
During her rare pauses in the monotony and sadness of her daily life, Lucy went into the manor's library, a large room filled with books that her mother and ancestors had once amassed. When she wasn't reading greedyly, she called her stellar spirits.

As a child, she played with them to deceive boredom, now she was educating herself with Grandpa Crux, learning more about the ins and outs of her magic. Cancer chatted softly with her, talking to her about the gossip of the spirit world, telling her about constellations she would love to meet. And in rarer moments, she trained to wield the whip with that nice fool that was Taurus.

It was probably her only source of joy, in the dull fog of her castle life.

Finally, Lucy put on her shoes and finished her make-up punctuating her with her most fake smile before starting her day flanked by Josephine and her second: Elizabeth.

When Josephine died, it was Elizabeth who would take her place and Lucy was looking forward to this day, her days would probably be better and less sullen. It was the only prospect of the future that currently prevented her from throwing himself from the top of his balcony to end her life in magnolias.

Her piano lesson was long and was accompanied by the haunting of seeing her father. The keys sang a soft and melancholy melody, with darker tones reflecting fear. Her teacher had looked at her with pity throughout the lesson, especially when he thought the girl was not watching. Lucy had played perfectly the chord of their last lesson with an obvious boredom, preferring her dark improvised melody that only her heart knew.

  
And the fear was heightened until her lunch, Lucy had desperately tried to guess what her father was going to say to her by softly pressing the white and black keys of her piano. Jude Heartfilia was a busy man, drowning in work.

The girl rarely met him and never to chat over a good meal, he always made a point of reprimanding her when their eyes crossed. Jude always seemed to know about all of Lucy's "bad" deeds, and she even suspected Josephine of making the anecdotes even worse for the pleasure of seeing her sad.

During their last meeting, Jude had accused her of a "almost" escape. Lucy had gone to the edge of the estate with her horse Estebelle. She had lied that her mare had gone the way against her will, but the truth was that she had really thought about running away without thinking about the consequence.

The remonstrance lasted a good hour and a half, during which Lucy had simply fixed the chimney with phlegm, patiently waiting for the end.

  
When she returned to her room that day, she cried for hours.

The food of her lunch tasted like ash in her mouth and her stomach was knotted, she struggled to swallow even water. Yet the chef, probably aware of her future confrontation, was probably edeched all morning to make her favorite dishes. There was a roast chicken in sauce with carrots and melting potatoes, and for dessert a light white chocolate mousse with small pieces of strawberries. Lucy had simply returned the food to her plate with her fork.

  
The girl was so nervous that she did not notice the worried look of the servants, much less the huge bouquet of white peony that stood in the center of the table and therefore the smell embalmed the room very slightly.

  
Like a convict, Lucy had gone to her father's office, as soon as her lunch was over. The double-beating door had some menacing things, as if it were a portal that led straight to hell. Elizabeth stood to her right and Josephine to her left, Lucy trying to take countenance and gathering the little courage that there was in her weak body. She stands upright, her chin up and her legs trembling under her pretty frilly pink dress.

The fear kept growing in her but she had learned not to show it, she controlled her breathing. Inhale, Exhale, Gently. Her hands were tied together behind her back, clenched, but at least she didn't stick her nails in her palms, clenching her fists as she did when she was a young teenager.

\- "Lucy, come in." The voice in her father was less authoritarian than usual, slightly suffocated by the door and she had to use all her control so as not to hiccup surprise to the sound of her voice.

  
Lucy entered the large room, her office had not changed an inch, always this huge red carpet with golden filaments, thousands of books that lined the walls, a large window behind the desk framed by two huge velvet curtains and a fireplace usually extinguished with the portrait of her mother.

For once her father was not behind his oak desk, tosing it with a strict air but sitting on one of the armchairs of the room in front of a coffee table. The prettiest tea service on the estate had been prepared, and the tea was smoking. He presented her with a big smile, and Lucy had to admit that it was better because her legs were probably going to let her go.

The girl swallowed her saliva with a polite smile before settling down without a sound except for the crumpling of the fabric of her dress. She weeded a few folds of a trembling hand hoping that it would not be apparent. Then she positioned herself as Madame Grisfonte - her teacher of manners - had taught her, with her back straight, her chin up, her legs leaning slightly to the side with a smile on her corner of her lips and a stoic air that did not allow her to read her true emotions. With kindness, her father handed her a cup of tea, which she took in her hands without touching it.

\- "Did the bouquet of peonies in the dining room delight you, my child?" He asked in a honeyed tone.

Lucy felt that a sticky liquid was pouring over her spine as she gently opened her two pink lips in search of words. She quickly blinked, trying to remember the bouquet. It was quite massive and a sweet smell had invaded the dining room, it was discreet and it had not attacked her nose however.

\- "Very suitable for decoration." She answered politely, nodding.

If she hadn't noticed it, it was probably because he wasn't cutting through the clinical white of the room.

\- "His Majesty Prince Jellal Fiore thought it would be auspicious to send you."

Lucy failed to drop the cup on the carpet, but her hands were content to tremble, the cup slamming against the saucer in a jerky rhythm. Prince Jellal Fiore was five years older than her, she knew only the gossip of a servant, a charming, intelligent boy always in the shadow of his father, the king.

The monarch of Fiore was Faust Fernandes, who had succeeded his wife, Jade Fiore. He had supposedly remained on the throne until his son claimed it for right, and every inhabitant of Fiore was waiting for Prince Jellal to do so. There was no one more hated and feared than the current king. He seemed to be hardly a better man than Lucy's father.

The blonde raised her chin a little more to give herself countenance, her false smile had faded and she struggled not to run away, or let her fear or the dull anger that was slowly rising in her take over. Peonies were honor, love between two strangers, the perfect symbol for marriages of convenience as it was to be expected.

Lucy had always been terrified by this possibility, being married to a complete stranger. And she knew that the prince was in her age group, but she would have hoped that her cousin Duchess Konzern or other well-born girls would be given the task of becoming Princess and then Queen of Fiore.

\- "The Prince?" Asked, she tried to remain pragmatic. "I didn't know the prince was interested in the affairs of The Heartfilia.".

\- "My child, it is not the heartfilia business that he is interested in, but in you." He said with a cheerful tone with an unfeigned greed in his gaze, not noticing his daughter becoming pale, and her eyes fluttered dangerously.

\- "To me?" Lucy articulated hard as she felt the tears rising to her. Not her! Not her! By all the stars not her! "But for what reason?"

Jude raised an annoyed eyebrow on his real face, which was a little more apparent despite his apparent happiness. Playing the ingenuous was probably the best way out for Lucy, she already felt her breath become more erratic, her legs become cottony, the contents of her stomach having trouble staying in her place, while she trembled unchecked, her complexion livid and her look extinguished borrows from a deep fear and sadness.

  
\- "For a wedding, let's see." The voice was softer, more venomous, while Lucy felt like she was drowning. "His Majesty the King and his son will soon come to visit us, probably during the week, for the drafting of a marriage contract. Is this news like you, my child? »

Don't answer that. And especially not the powerful and violent "no" stuck in his throat. Lucy simply nodded as tears shook her cheeks and she forced the muscles of her cheeks to point upwards to draw a smile rather than an expression of terror. She quickly passed a hand over her cheeks to erase the tears of frustration that flowed from it.

\- "I am so delighted that I weep with joy."

\- "Good." He smiled almost Machiavellianly, thinking that it would settle his affairs, that by selling his daughter to the kingdom, then he would get the monopoly of transport that he dreamed so much. "You can dispose, your ballet class is cancelled, Josephine will probably tell you. I want you to be able to recover from your emotions to prepare well, the gods know how hysterical women can be as it is about marriage. »

If Lucy had been hysterical, she would probably have destroyed the entire room, flipping the coffee table, breaking the cup of tea on the floor, letting her magic destroy all around her. She allegedly tore her dress, screaming, telling her she was leaving the Heartfilia estate to be free.

She did not.

She was content with a reverence as tears still rolled over her cheeks controlling the sobs that wanted to come out of her mouth, as she tried not to let her shoulders tremble freely.

\- "Thank you father."

And she went out.

Immediately closed, Lucy ran into her room, sobbing reasoning in the empty corridors of the mansion. Anger wanting to break free, the frustration of years locked up wanted to be released even more than the deaf rage of being scarcely more considered than a stupid puppet.

At her age, her mother was a mage. And that was what Lucy had always aspired to become. Small and attentive, she had listened to her mother's adventures more than a thousand times. Layla belonged to a very famous guild and had a powerful team, friends.

Courageously, she had stopped dark guilds, filled with missions, lived adventures until the day she was in love with Jude Konzern. A mistake, Lucy mused bitterly. He was a prestige-seeking duke who worked for the Love & Lucky guild, waiting to inherit the Konzern business.

Eventually, her parents had married and her greedy father had reclaimed the name of the Heartfilia -for the statue of Layla was superior to his own - and her mother had ceased to be a mage. Lucy now thought it was a terribly sad story.

Even today, despite everything, she wanted to be like her mother. Free!

The young woman slammed the door of her room once inside the room, before blocking her with a chair. Lucy closed her eyes. Trying, in vain, to block her most vile instincts.

She screamed.

She screamed with all her might, feeling all her magic free.

Stellar magic was not a destructive magic, but she had learned in her books that she generally responded to the emotions of the mage who used it.

She screamed again to destroy her throat, emptied, before falling to her knees against the cozy and pink carpet of her room.

Her room was destroyed. Lucy had a cure, her dress bothered her.

The pile of fabrics gave her the air of meringue, so, in a fit of sob, she began to tear the frilly one by one, throwing them into the room, her arms soft but not devoid of belligerent rage.

Her room was ravaged by its brilliance of magic, the heavy library toppled with the books on the floors, the cracked glass, the mirror of her hairdresser in broken rosewood. Her anger had thrown the other furniture against the wall opposite Lucy.

She didn't want to be Queen! She didn't want that! She wanted to be free!

After her dress was reduced to shreds, she set about removing her corset furiously pulling against the laces, freeing her body from this torture tools, breathing again.

Her tears clouded her sight.

Lucy then tackled the stockings, which she sent waltzing into a corner.

Sitting on the carpet, drained of emotional and physical strength, she was only in panties. Fragile and naked, crying in her room. Her skin was reddened by his previous attacks on layers of clothing.

  
Yet she did not stop.

After a long plaintive rattle similar to that of an injured animal, Lucy attacked her hair, ripping out the adornments and bun, her nails scraping her scalp, her long blond hair falling into her back and on her chest.

  
The young woman was in a position of weakness, sitting in a ravaged room, tears in her eyes, sobs coming out in her mouth like moans, cries like desperate lamentations, anger making her weak and numb.

She banged her fist furiously against the carpet as if it were her father's face. She was suffering in her soul.

Flee.

Lucy raised her head, her face reddened and her cheeks swollen, she was no longer a countess, much less a princess. The idea is sprouting in her head.

Flee.

Take her Stellar keys, her whip, stuff, stole jewels from her father in the entrance board.

Flee.

Get away from it all.

Flee.

Live the adventure.

Flee.

To be a mage.

Flee.

Don't get married.

Flee.

Not to be Queen.

Flee.

Even less a countess.

Flee.

To be free.

Flee.

To be happy.

Flee.

She wiped away her tears with her hands, rising, her legs weak, but for the first time in years, her gaze was no longer dreary, but determined. Her big brown eyes with garnet reflections tossing her destroyed room in search of what she might well take to escape.

Lucy rushed to her dressing room, a room juxtaposed in the room where the most beautiful dresses of the country, all pink, were on display. Silks, lace, tulle and taffeta, an ermine velvet coat, jewelry. Lucy grabbed a worn soft leather backpack.

She stuffed jewelry of values that she could resell, some outfits less dashing than the one she usually wore, two riding pants with pink silk nightgowns that could serve as a high, and a pretty fur coat if she left in a distant and cold counter.

The young woman took a deep breath before getting dressed, a white tank top, riding pants and her pretty black boots in soft leather. Then she grabbed the whip she was hiding and smuggled in. It was Grammy, a nice little woman, who gave it to her at the same time as the key of Aquarius. Aquarius.

The spirit of the aquarius would be happy and the idea warmed Lucy's heart. As a child, she summoned Aquarius all the time to deceive loneliness, having a cure to be scolded by the blue-haired woman as long as she could have a friend. Cancer was too strange and told her something weird about a little girl and her mother had always advised her not to call Taurus because of her more versatile nature.

The last time Lucy called the siren was a year earlier, in the bathroom, crying all the tears from her body because she needed a friend to talk to. She couldn't bear to be a doll to carry around.

\- "Never again." Blew the girl with the voice edowing by kicking against the wall of the dressing room.

Aquarius had told her that she would not answer her calls until the day she left the mansion. Lucy had tried to open the door, but the siren never appeared.

In the end, the young countess knew she was right, and today was the day when she abandoned her life of Heartfilia. Lucy grabbed her stellar keys, which she always hid before putting them in her pocket.

  
At present, everyone thought she was calming her emotions due to the announcement of the marriage, no one would look for her and it would take them hours before they realized she had left.

Lucy raised her chin, looking at herself in the mirror, tied her hair in a not quite straight ponytail with a black ribbon, before contemplating her appearance in the mirror. She looked normal, or at least she hoped it was the normality of the outside world, less sad, more belligerent, almost like a warrior, no, a mage.

Lucy swallowed her saliva, taking a deep breath before opening the door to her room. The hallway was empty, dark. She crossed it like the rest of the mansion without any worries, taking in jewels in her father's secret chest in the lobby painting before fleeing through the stables. No one saw her, no one held her back, she was gone. Renouncing to be Lucy Heartfilia, agreeing to finally be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: First part of the Arc : Lucy's Heartfilia's Escape


	2. Jellal, the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal thinks about him being a Prince.

**June x783**

Jellal Fiore is the son of Queen Jade Fiore.

Yet he had never felt like a prince, his mother and grandfather had taught him that he was no different than a peasant's little boy, his house was just bigger as the responsibilities that would bend his shoulders as he grew up. In the stories he was told as a child, princes were heroes who saved their kingdom, princesses. They were good people.

Since his mother's death, Jellal had not felt like a good person, a prince or a future good king for his country.

Jade Fiore had died when he was fifteen, a violent and devastating flu that had killed her in less than a week in terrible suffering. No mage, no doctor had been able to help her. She was just dead. Jellal had never felt so alone in the world after that. His mother was dead.

And his father hovered like an evil shadow.

Jellal had never been aware that his father was a horrible person until his mother died. By becoming King until Jellal took over the throne, he had plunged the country into darkness, crime had increased and happiness had faded to give way to a climate of fear. He was a manic, paranoid man and he was terrifying, he was not an enemy that a 15-year-old Jellal, sad and alone, could have faced,but that a prince should have fought.

The guilds had saved Fiore from the darkness, shining perpetually like a beacon. And Jellal admired them, tried to strengthen their power, promote their actions, but his power had faded at the same time as his mother fell underground. And saving his country by legal means was arduous, an endless fight, punches in the void.

So Jellal had found other solutions.

Until the day he realized that all his efforts were not even close to being sufficient.

He was in a devastated room. A hairdresser destroyed hundreds of small splables on a folded pink carpet. The furniture was, for the most part, destroyed. The curtains of the torn four-poster beds, the books of the library on the floor while the half-exploded furniture held thanks to a precarious balance, the window was broken leaving a light breeze.

And it broke his heart.

It was not his room, but that of Countess Lucy Heartfilia.

His bride.

The word had a bitter flavor against his tongue.

His bride. He had arrived early that morning at the palace so that a servant had told him that a woman whom he did not know existed but which he should probably marry had been kidnapped.

Jellal was not stupid, Lucy Heartfilia had done what he wanted to do for so long: Escape.

Lucy Heartfilia was braver than him, but also angry. Her magic rippled into her room, violent, pricking his skin like needles, but at the same time it was bright and blinding, a real light slept behind the rage and frustration underlying the aura of magic.

Poor Lucy Heartfilia. A collateral victim of his inability to be a real prince.

He closed his eyes, trying to evade this environment. He could imagine a young woman screaming at full lung, destroyed. How many others were like that? How many others suffered with the same force?

Jellal felt a tear streaming down his cheek.

His decision was made.

He would try harder to be a true Prince, as in his mother's tales, a hero to his people. And he would start by protecting Lucy Heartfilia, helping her to be free, to flee.

And he... He'll keep fighting like he already did. Even if it wasn't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This OS collection will have several POV but all the chapter talk about Lucy, they will be shorter or longer it depends on. Usually, Lucy's one are way more longer. I'll post every friday, saturday and sunday.  
> A/n: 2/3 Lucy Heartfilia's Escape arc
> 
> I'm already so happy that people put kudos on this story, that makes my heart warmer. 
> 
> I hope this one pleased you too even if it's shorter.
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	3. The Fall of the Stellar Spirits Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The through of Aquarius about the Stellar Magic Mage from her birth to Lucy's escape.

**June x783**

The stars were as old as the universe. They shone high in the sky to assure the creatures of Earthland that darkness could never win. A light will always shine, even in the deepest darkness.

Aquarius remembered her birth. Appearing in the immensity of a cold void, she was there, warm and powerful, endowed with magic.

And she had appeared, the goddess of the stars: Stellamaria.

\- "Aquarius, the Water Bearer."

And so she had had her name, watching in a hurry behind her blue prunes the world of spirits to be built and the other constellations born. Today, she was the oldest of all: the one that had remained, the lions had succeeded each other,for half a century, a millennium when it took longer to their pride to consume them. The King of Spirits, the most powerful of them, the one Stellamaria had entrusted to defend and protect them, erased them and replaced them. Sometimes, often, her heart was broken when she saw friends fainting in a sweet golden dust falling on the world, like a gentle rain, like tears on one cheek.

The first of the constellations to disappear was the first Aries. Aquarius remembered her, belligerent, she wanted to take the place of the King of Spirits, directed all of them without even giving them a voice. Aquarius remembered watching the Earthland wind spread her over the world. And when, sometimes, its essence touched a being, then his child would create a connection with the Stars.

Aquarius was jealous at this time.

The other constellations formed links with mortals, and even though they were ephemeral and deadly. It was different, a solid bond of trust and sometimes when that bond was strong and the magic seemed to have blessed the child touched by the essence of a star: constellations could tread the world of mortals. Not long, then longer and longer. Aquarius would have liked to have descended into the world of humans, but it wasn't reserved for her, so she watched them with melancholy.

And she was born. The essence of two stars had touched her: The Lion and The Wolf. The two had decided to embark on a vendetta against each other, killing other constellations in the process. She remembered it, so many of them died, so many of them falling into the world of mortals like golden snow.

Her name was Lucie Heartfilia.

Lucie was not the greatest Stellar Spirits Mage, at that time this term did not even exist, but she had a little magic. Aquarius was happy to see her, until she understood how fast humans were fading, until she realized that it was hard to channel magic to open a door between kingdoms.

Aquarius was selfish.

She asked Lucie to find a way for magic to be channeled to facilitate the passage between worlds, so that stars and humans could spend as much time together as possible, so that they could be together as long as possible before Lucie withered.

Aquarius understood that selfishness was something terrible. Lucie used her life, her time and her energy to find a solution: keys. A dark and evil enchanter built them, and chaos ensued. Lucie Heartfilia died entrusting the key to her daughter: Sophia.

Sophia saved the stars by fighting this monster that threatened to destroy them all, many constellations were dead because of her selfishness.

Aquarius thought she was going to die too, become stardust. Stellamaria saved her, and punished her. The stars would still be connected to its keys and would have to fight if mortals asked them to apologize for threatening their world. Aquarius could only be invoked by a Heartfilia.

Sophia, Elizabeth, Diane, Artemis, Claire... So many women who had struggled, fierce and devoted Stellar Spirits Mage. Aquarius saw them withering over and over again, and she hated it. Then there was Anna and the War.

Aquarius had vowed not to attach herself to her owners. Anna was dead, sacrificing her life for Earthland. The most powerful of them.

After that, the Stellar Spirits Mages had begun to disappear, a rare talent, a lost power. The King of Spirits no longer punished constellations as before. He had already lost so many in the war, so he was teaching them. Leo disappeared on Earthland without the slightest power, and many of them saw their key lost, waiting as Sagittarius. Others had masters, not equals like Aries and Scorpius. It was ugly.

And Aquarius was beginning to hate all humans, despite the goodness of the Heartfilia.

There had been others Grace, Flora, Caroline, Aveline... Then Layla. She reminded her so much of Anna, but she sank, like all the others, not strong enough.

Lucy.

Aquarius remembered the birth of Lucy, a little screaming and pink thing. She was nothing special, nothing extraordinary, not even an ounce of magic. She was perhaps the first of the Heartfilia that she thought she could hate. A cheeky child with the same first name as her first human.

Lucy had nothing for her, no grandiose magic, no unheard-of potential, no secret ability.

And Layla was dead.

Lucy had asked for her, she often summoned her, almost every day. A six-year-old who summoned her over and over again, so much so that she almost condemned Aquarius to live with her. A child who had neither unique power nor anything but a confounding banality. Crux, Cancer and Taurus adored her, thought she was extraordinary.

Aquarius doesn't see any of this.

She was nothing but a good-for-nothing, a whiner. Then Aquarius had stopped answering, closing her door between worlds. As long as Lucy didn't leave that life that made her cry so much, she'd stay silent. It was not affection, it was not to convince her to give up her life, it was precisely because the snotty was so banal, ordinary and fearful that Aquarius did not think she would have to return to earth before she withered.

And Lucy had become unique.

Her magic was reasoned in the spirit world after almost four days of tranquillity. Powerful, strong, like a cry from the heart. All minds had been confused, the King had smiled. Aquarius had leaned towards the world of mortals and had seen her flee from her home, belligerent and confident.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the last five Stellar Spirits Mages. Aquarius knew that. They had fallen, one by one, gradually dying while the keys were lost forever. The stars knew that soon they would no longer be able to join Earthland, and yet, after this magic impulse that had them all shake, all had regained hope.

And Aquarius smiles.

Lucy Heartfilia was not her favorite Stellar Spirits Mage, she seemed banal and annoying to her, a poor little whiner, but she was what the stars were to Men, the hope of a renewal. Her presence on earth was not a symbol of fall, but an ascent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 3/3 Lucy's escape, next time, we start the Seven Sinners part. 
> 
> I'm so happy for the two others kudos, thank you.
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	4. The crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is on the crossroads of her destiny.

There are times when we choose our destiny, when we are facing different roads and we have to choose one that will define us until the end of our lives.

Lucy had to choose the right path.

And the Stellar Spirit Mage was convinced that she had chosen it after a month on the run: she was going to join Fairy Tail.

Her childhood had been punctuated by story about this famous mage guild, the most powerful in the country. A real family, a little destructive, which was the light of Fiore. While sleeping in a small village on the edge of a mountain, she had remembered this particular story about the guild master who could become a giant, he had saved an entire village, similar to the one where she was. Her mother had told her that he had fought with all his heart, that in the end he barely stood, but he was screaming. He yelled that he had to protect others no matter what, that was his sacred duty as a fairy. Lucy needed to be protected as well, and she needed to protect others too.

During her journey, on foot, in the vast conters of Fiore, she had encountered various ailments that had given her the desire to help. Poverty, fear, sadness, famine. The country was in a poor state and the criminals seemed to enjoy living in the chaos favoured by King Faust. Several times, she had been attacked, fortunately, not by soldiers.

With each attack, Lucy had fought.

She was not a powerful Stellar Spirit Mage,she could barely hold her doors in time, but she was quite malignant. In a small town, she had spent her jewels to get a whip, it had taken her time and a few wounds to know how to use the weapon properly, but it was now a significant asset in combat, or to flee into the forest. And she had always got away with the scum - thanks to Taurus in particular -.

Lucy was proud to have survived more than a month away from home without having a perfect knowledge of the outside world.

Lucy felt like a survivor. A fighter.

It was with this exhilarating feeling that she had arrived in Hargeon Town, the most prosperous coastal town in the country. An absolutely beautiful place, a tourist attraction despite the commercial boats that lined up on the pier.

There was a gentle and calm atmosphere in the city, a smell of tide and seaflowers, people were polite and smiling warming Lucy's heart. After living most of her life with a woman like Josephine around her, she had come to believe that kindness was a rare commodity, this idea reinforced by the overwhelming misery of the country, especially in villages and remote lands.

Lucy was hidden behind a blue cape as she advanced through the active city, watching the free people do their market without fear of soldiers catching them and shooting them at the altar. Lucy shuddered, before recalling that at the end of the evening she would be in Fairy Tail, she would take the train in an hour and talk to Makaroff Dreyar, and she hoped, accept her as Lucy of Fairy Tail, hide her as long as it takes.

Lucy knew her father, he would give up, find another arrangement with the King, even if it would take years. And Lucy was ready for anything, if she had to dye her hair, put on lenses, or even learn a new magic, she wouldn't give up. Freedom tasted better than all this years locked in his vast field.

\- "Please, sir."

Lucy turned to hearing a little childish voice like a plea. To her right, a little boy, who barely had to see eight years old, was trying to negotiate an apple with a shopkeeper. He was dressed in worn rags, his eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were too hollow for Lucy to believe for a second that he was properly fed.

Her heart broke. He reminds her of a lonely little girl, weeping between the shelves of a library. The situation was completely different, but Lucy felt and understood his misfortune and distress from where she was and she approached.

The child just wanted an apple.

She was red, bright and tempting.

Even Lucy, who had been eating on the go all month, would be dying to eat the fruit. So a child who had nothing...

Lucy took her wallet out of her bag, resigned well. Famine was a horrible thing, but it was intolerable when it came to children.

Lucy had only a very meagre part of what she had taken from her father, perhaps enough to live a small week, less. Just to catch her train to Magnolia and eventually flee to Bosco if Fairy Tail didn't want her as Mage. But this child needed to eat and the cruel eyes of the merchant indicated that he would not give in to any begging, or even if the little one collapsed in front of his eyes in the instant.

\- "I would like this apple please." Lucy pointed as she approached, looking at the child with a smile.

Lucy could see herself in him as a mirror of what might have been if she had fled earlier. The boy was the age she was when her mother died. When his father became cold and absent, when the icy world of loneliness had locked her up. Small, blond with blue eyes, he looked at her with hope, wishing the apple was for him. His sad pout reinforced the small scar on his eyebrow.

The merchant was a cruel man who raised the price of the fruit and became very angry when Lucy handed it to the child with a gentle look.

\- "You're just encouraging his para... »

\- "I advise you not to finish this sentence." Lucy said dryly with a tone borrowed from Aquarius. "He's a child and you... you are one of the parasites of society that only plunges the kingdom into gloom. »

She took a deep breath, surprised to utter her own words. Lucy always knows that she became angry when people get hurt or about to be. She remembered that arrogant boy that mocked her cousin, she punched him. Her mother was surprised, she said that girl don't fight like this, they are more sneaky and do it more beautifully than men. But Lucy cannot help, when she's angry, she want to fight back, to protect people who can't do it on their own, just like the little boy.

He follow her.

He wasn't supposed to stay close to that monster, nor did Lucy have to. If he decided to report a vagabond child to the guards, she would be unable to do anything other than run away with him.

\- "Thank you ma'am." The child almost sang of joy before biting into his apple as he walked away from the market. "Usually I don't go near the city but... »

He stopped looking at the juicy fruit. How did this child live? Her heart tightened as she looked at him painfully. Why couldn't Fiore's children be happy? If they were rich, they were locked up in gilded prisons, deprived of all freedoms, considered as dolls. Her. If they were poor, they lived day to days, in forests, wandering, deprived of all but freedoms, considered as parasites. The child.

\- "My name is Sting." He ends by saying, the child nibbled his apple carefully, refusing even to let a drop of juice escape. "What about you, ma'am?"

\- "Lucy." She smiles softly. "My name is Lucy."

\- "Mrs Lucy, are you a mage? Because you smell like magic." The child admits as if it were a secret.

\- "Do I smell like magic?" She repeated.

Lucy had no answer to his question. In fact, she was convinced in the moment that she would never have it.

The royal guards were behind her, running with the apple merchant, the latter holding a poster in his hand: Lucy Heartfilia, wanted. Her first instinct was to move Sting away, pushing him quickly into an adjacent alley, before running. Running for her life.

Death was not a notion lucy had already thought of, of course, she had often thought of jumping from her bedroom window into the magnolias below, not to die. To put out her emotions. To hover in a calm void, in a soft and infinite darkness, to be free in a dimension that only her mind knew. Yet death seemed to be more gratifying than being caught by the royal guards.

So she ran, so fast that her legs were screaming at torment. She ran to Magnolia station, tears on the edge of her eyes, begging the stars between her erratic breath, praying to the ancient deities of magic. Whether it's Stellamaria, goddess of the stellar vault and hope, or Khronos, goddess of time, for her to freeze for the universe except her, so that she can flee.

The station was a few meters away from her. She could never reach it. Terrified people would let the guards go by, and they were gaining ground, using magic. Lucy didn't have the time, nor enough power to deal with even one of them. Lucy was weak. And she had mistaken herself in thinking that she might run away...

Death.

All her life, Lucy had thought she would live happily ever after. That one morning her father would become the warm man he had been, that one day she would meet love and die happy. Lucy knew that if she got caught,she would never die happy because she would never be happy again in her life.

And then her body got hot. Flames rose in a high tower behind her, bright, burning and red. It was hope in the physical state. It was a boy with pink hair and a blue cat who had stood between the guards and her, causing flames so impressive that Lucy stopped to look at them as hypnotized. And as fascinating as they were, they were as familiar as the magic that swirled and escaped from the fire gently licked her skin like a friendly caress.

Lucy felt that her soul was being touched and that she was being cared for with all the sadness she had never felt.

And boy, he turned to her.

Their eyes crossed for a moment. And Lucy felt like she saw the universe and a whole path filled with incredible possibilities, it was... Magic. Yet, as she edgy her keys and fight, helping this boy who appeared like Hope, she saw her lips draw a simple word: "Go away.".

She trembled.

She hesitated.

And she went away, towards the station.

The crossroads is never a crossroads, it is an ordeal. Lucy could have stayed fighting with this pink-haired boy, Lucy could have taken a train that would take her to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail, Lucy could have stayed with Sting... But it was another path she took, that of Illios, a path that would make her a story worthy of the stars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 1/5 The Seven Sinners  
> A/n: I know that this OS, could be on Lucy escape but there is a clue about this arc in it.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, it means a lot and push me to keep writing.
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	5. Siegrain Cornedrue, the protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of Siegrain Cornedrue about his life and his first meet with Lucy Heartfilia

Siegrain Cornedrue is a saint Wizard.

Yet he had never felt that he had anything sacred about himself, except perhaps his secret.

Siegrain Cornedrue is the Prince Jellal Fiore.

When his mother had died and he was not a useful prince for his kingdom, Jellal had not been able to stand by and do nothing. He had not been able to look at everything that his mother had loved, everything his mother had created to be destroyed under his father's despotic regime. He could not bring himself to see his inheritance fly to ashes, even though he is unworthy of it.

Dominated by fear, but determined to protect what his mother had struggled a life to build, he had come to the council of magic, determining to do good. He was only fifteen years old, a little boy who thought he was a man and above all a powerful mage. Siegrain Cornedrue had been a mere soldier, lost in a crowd of others.

And as he struggled with his secret identities, he learned magic, he learned to understand it, to know what he was capable of. His mother had taught him everything she knew, and the books had supplemented his knowledge, confirming that he was not a good prince, but a good soldier. He could protect others.

They were not his people, but they were individuals. Faces that would remain in his mind all his life, delighted smiles, relieved tears, broken hearts but serene spirits. Jellal was happy, even if he's failing to be able to help them all, Siegrain brought protection to a few.

Then someone saw him.

Not Jellal the prince, but Siegrain the protector.

His name is Galahaad, and he was the first saint wizard of Isgard. His power was overwhelming, but his need to save people forced respect and admiration. So when he came to see Jellal to be part of his brigade, he could not say no. Siegrain no longer saved a few people, but the largest number.

Galahaad's brigade travelled across countries, fighting such great dangers that even entire guilds could not defeat. His job was no longer to follow orders, no, his job was just to do what is right.

The brigade depended on The Magic Council of Earthland and was officially Isgard's protectors. Their duty was to stop wars, to dethrone despotic monarchs and to fight great dangers, the visible and the invisible.

So he had begun to scramble to find evidence against his father, a cruel man to dislodge from his ivory tower..

And in the meantime, he had been made a saint wizard, his power was great, his potential unique. Galahaad told him that no one had ever seen this before. He did not fit the profile he was looking for for his brigade and his specific position, but for the moment it was enough and it would suffice as long as he wanted.

Then Siegrain had protected Lucy Heartfilia until she even disappeared from her radar.

He knew he had abused his powers, he knew it was wrong. But what was badly wrong was his helplessness in the face of the situation as Jellal, what was wrong was his carelessness as a prince. Everything was going wrong.

And he'd die of it. His father was going to kill him before Jellal or Siegrain… before he could do anything. So he had to keep fighting as Siegrain and as Jellal.

And one day, Lucy Heartfilia was back in his life. He was at Illios for a meeting of the Council of Magic, carefully concealed under his appearance of Siegrain Cornedrue.

Illios was a lost principality between Bosco, the sea and Fiore. It was powerful only by its armed, but also its beauty. The city of Illios was beautiful, as beautiful as Crocus in its heyday. It was built on a huge mountains, the houses were bent with colorful tiles, and the streets were imperfect cobblestoned with free vegetation, large hundred-year-old trees but especially peonies, the symbol of Illios.

Illios had been chosen to host Isgard's council when Earthland's council realized that the country would never be plagued by a bad monarch. Indeed, the crown was not done by blood, but by merit. The royal sword Excalibur was planted in a sacred rock in the forest of Illios: Broceliande, every time the king died, all persons, rich or poor, were free to try, free to become the next king or queen of Illios.

Jellal was sure he would never become King if it worked that way in Fiore, but that would be nice. Someone could finally protect them all and bring them back to that quiet period that his mother had consolidated.

Jellal was really happy that Lucy found her way to Illios, theoretically she would never be in danger again.

Perhaps he would remember all his life the moment when their gaze was crossed, that moment when he knew, that he would have nothing to fear for her. She had bumped into him in the street, they were both lost in their thoughts and he had struggled to recognize her. It was when he crossed her eyes so special that he knew who she was: Lucy Heartfilia.

She had scoffed at sincere apologies, beaten her arms with clumsiness. Dressed simply but beaming, Jellal had smiled, it was an apology. Not for the hustle and the other, but for everything. She had looked at him, as suspicious before laughing slightly, her eyes twinkled with malice..

\- "It really doesn't matter." She had assured in a soft and calm tone. "I don't have anything broken and my plants have nothing."

\- "Are you a potionist?"

\- "In training, yes." She blushed slightly as she looked at the peonies in her basket. "The potions tend to ally well with the Stellar Spirit Mage."

A Stellar Spirit Mage... Jellal had a bitter smile, thinking of his mother who was also using the power of stellar doors. Faust had been cruel. To her, but also to him.

\- "If one day you need potion, I work at Mrs Pierond's apothecary, ask Lucy Lougris."

\- "Lucy Lougris?" He repeated before he had a slight smile. "Siegrain Cornedrue."

She raised an eyebrow, seeming to know who she was dealing with. Siegrain, the youngest holy mage in the history of Isgard. Siegrain, member of the Seven sinners' Brigade. Siegrain, the deer of Wrath. Siegrain, her protector and Fiore's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 2/5 The Seven Sinners  
> A/n : Cornedrue is litteraly Prongs in the Harry Potter Series in its french translation and Lougris is a contraction of Grey wolf in french. Because I'm french. So Jellal is the Deer of Wrath.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos it's really heart warming.
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	6. The wrath of Lucy Heartfilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy discovered a new aspect of her magic.

The space was foggy, as if it were made up of strange ghostly shadows. Around her, people, memories and voices. Lucy could hear or see only snippets, with no real meaning. It was confused memories that made her dizzy.

There was this man. He had big black eyes, a fraternal smile, but he was so sad and it hurt her heart. It was as if he had gone through Hell just to see her for a second.

And there was fire, a lot of fire, a bright blue one, burning, it tore her pulpit as if it were coming straight out of the underworld. And there was so much pain, not just her own, but also howls of someone else's distress, and her heart was breaking over and over again in a thud, as if he could never repair herself.

And in the flames, vague shapes. Pink hair, black eyes, and dragon wings as black as night punctuated by blue stains that seemed to fan the flames of hell. She burned alive like a log. Screaming over and over again, painfully as she hoped to get out of this nightmare, to no avail.

And sometimes there were different flames. They came from her. They ran in her veins, red and gold or red and black. Peaceful or devastating flames. And when they crossed her body, Lucy had only one desire, to fight, it was as if it instilled in her a violent and powerful force to defend herself, to fight. In her moments there, there was nothing more than the flames of her wrath.

And sometimes the nightmare changed. It was clearer, purer, as if she were reliving. She could see herself through other eyes. It was her terror. And again, and again, and again, she saw herself between the wall of flames that consumed her from the inside and the station, so terrifying and uncertain.

It was the moment when she met the eyes of the pink-haired boy, the one who had saved her life. That was his point of view, not her. But she could feel all he had felt when he saw her: she was so scared, she looked so weak, so fragile, like a little treasure to be protected. His treasure.

Lucy had felt the wave of belonging even more powerfully than the hot and devastating flames of her anger in red and gold. For the moment, in her eyes, she was only a little dirty penny, but soon she would transform into a unique gemstone with blinding brilliance.

And as she wandered between dream and awakening, another phenomenon occurred. Lucy would die of pain. A terrible twist was felt near her heart, a swirling aura as if her magic sought to bind and mix with another.

And there was this fire, in her veins, in her head. Sometimes pacifying, sometimes devastating. Peace dominated for the moment, but there is a dark voice in the red and black flames, like that of a demon, he wanted her dead, he wanted to kill her, she was a threat. Then the red and gold light, different, sweet, kind and protective wanted to wrap her forever in its flames to repel evil, so that she would be only happy..

And in this haze between dream and awakening, she was torn from all sides before it ended. A fiery anger, a bubbling rage and in a wave of flame, she clearly saw him as a reflection of her in a mirror, the boy with pink hair and onyx eyes.

Lucy awoke with a leap. Her body was covered with a thick veil of sweat, she gasped hard as if her mind were thousands of kilometers from her carnal envelope.

The young woman sat on her bed, her thin legs hanging in the void, her breathing hatched, her face on her hands. Although she had been dreaming since fleeing to Hargeon, she had not yet become accustomed to their strength and power. Lucy was always shaky every time, her mind overwhelmed by thousands of questions that found no answers at the moment.

She reveled in the cool wind outside her duvet, relieving the warmth of her skin. Originally her nightmares were less virulent,it was only feelings of warmth, snippets of emotions and memories, her own terrors that she saw in her eyes and then their reflection. As if they were the faces of the same coin.

Lucy passed a hand over her face, sighing at length.

She walked to the bathroom of her small studio. It was above the apothecary where she worked. A kind of house that held the stars knew how. Mrs. Pierond, the owner, had been a lifeline when she arrived in Illios, hiring her without question. She needed a mage, and Lucy needed a place to live and money. Within a month, they had managed to find more than adequate common ground and Lucy enjoyed this life.

Finally, she liked it so much but she didn't sleep.

In the bathroom, she sees her reflection in the mirror. She had the pallor of a dead man, thick dark circles under her eyes and her hair - a little longer - seemed dull. There were a few different things in her expression, as if she had really left her body in her sleep. The only reassuring thing in its reflection was the living brilliance of its brown orbs, it was almost as if the carmine that lived there stood out like a fire of determination.

Lucy had always wondered where the singular reflection in her eyes came from. Her cousin, Duchess Konzern, Michelle, always said she might be a black mage. The terror of the children, the black mage Zeref, had red eyes and was said to be the worst person in all of Earthland. Lucy did not believe in this tale, but she had questioned herself until she was old enough to open her first stellar door.

Her mother had golden eyes, like hot gold, and her father black like two cruel beetles. It did not come from any of them. But it was there, and for now, it was reassuring.

\- "I should go to bed." Lucy blew for herself, passing water on her face.

She hesitated. She could still feel the blue fire destroying her body. She shuddered.

The small, barely straight window informed her that it might be a vain task to try to sleep. The stars faded from the sky, the celestial vault lit up, taking on an orange hue. The aurora was not far away, beginning to nibble on the dark blue of the stellar darkness.

It was better for her to train.

She grabbed her keys on her bed table, they warmed up between her fingers as if to order her to go back to bed. Cancer and Crux were regularly worried about her very short sleep hours and her regular and rigorous workouts that pumped all her energy. Lucy refused, she had to be stronger.

She went down the creaky stairs to reach the hallway on the ground floor. An empty, terrifying and dark place. The quiet silence of the night was cut by a shrill hiss of the wind between the wooden slats. She made her way to the back shop, catching her book about Stellar Spirit Mage who were used for her training before heading to the small courtyard in the back.

Since her arrival, Lucy had been training constantly. The book explained in the first chapter all that a confirmed constellationist should be able to do. And Lucy felt like she was always stranded. She should be able to open doors in an unsaid way, she should be able to use level 0 interstellar spells, she should be able to force the closing of a door. But she was not capable of any of this, except to summon her spirits and create such a meagre spell that it had spell only the name.

The morning air was sharp on her skin, making her shiver. She sat in a suit on the dry soil of the unused yard, where Ms. Pierond let her practice.

\- "Come on Lucy, let's start with meditation." She tried in vain to convince herself, trembling, trying to repel the bite of the cold.

The blonde in a pajama closed her eyes, her hands on her knees, as she tried to plunge into a state of concentration. Dreams of pink hair, fire and onyx eyes resurfacing in her mind. She pushed them away violently, trying to forget what she lived every night.

She took a deep breath. Lucy tried to focus only on her magic.

It was quite weak, lazy and it shone with a ghostly glow, a sign that she had not yet quite recovered from her last training, and from the one before, and from the one before...

Lucy cried, trying to enlarge her magical core as usual. According to the last books she had read, a magical nucleus could extend to eventually mold itself fully into the magic container, it was only growing to reach maximum potential at the age of twenty-five, then depending on the mage, the peak decreased more or less.

And Lucy wanted to be powerful for helping others.

She felt her magic sting her, the hairs of her arm bristling, protesting to push her when she was not at her maximum. The radiance of her aura around her becoming yellowish rather than a bright and vibrant color as she used to.

She again took a deep breath trying again. Its magic protestant again strongly.

\- "For stars sake." She swore, grinding her teeth.

A howl then sounds.

A feminine cry of terror, stridant, powerful.

Then a second as Lucy emerged from her meditative trance, alert.

This type of cry, she knew it: Fear and Despair.

Driven by a desire to help the woman who obviously needed help, she jumped up, hopping over the small fence that made the separation between the yard and the street.

Lucy frantically searched for the origin of the sound, the keys in her hands, keen and alert eyes..

She stopped about ten yards from the apothecary, looking around with panic, having no idea which way to go. Illios looking different in the night as if anything could arise from the narrow streets.

The city was on a mountain, the castle of King Arthurus Pendragon dominating the city, there were some magical things in the not straight dwellings, and the labyrinthine streets, but the night had agonizing.

Lucy began to turn on herself, biting her panicked lip, regretting that she had no spirit who could help her find the woman.

She almost gave up when another cry appeared, more strident, more desperate, cutting the night silence..

The blonde followed it, running, her legs making big strides, the origin being three streets farther than her apothecary, in an alley at the back of a small inn, that of the Juicy Cherry.

She hiccuped in surprise as she arrived in the dark and disgusting place, her eyes opening in shock at what she saw.

In the dim light, between two stinking garbage cans, a man ripped off a woman's clothes attacking her flesh with his violent hands and his greedy and profane mouth.

\- "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lucy yelled in a trembling voice, taking her key from the bull from her holster, terrifiing, she had never used magic to fight, not since her arrival in Illios, but she had to save this woman. "GET AWAY!"

\- "Look little slut." He said, taking the cut face of the woman he was attacking, grabbing her flesh forcefully so that she would look at Lucy. "Another of your kind wants me to teach her politeness by smothering her with my... »

The ruby gaze crossed that of the terrified, ashamed and desperate young woman, and the determination to save her became inflexible.

\- "LET GO!" Lucy cut off as she felt the magic sparkle in her hand, ready to open the bull's door.

The young woman at her take was no older than Lucy, she was quite tall and very thin with a small chest that had to be hidden in a pink bra now in tatters on the floor. She have long red hair that described beautiful curl and watery brown eyes surrounded by two bruises, her lips were split and it was possible to see traces of bluish hand on her body as well as her dress on the floor.

She tried hard to prevent the rapist's hand from reaching her pink and thin panties.

The assailant dropped his victim, throwing her to the ground as if she were just a rag doll. The redhead protected her body as she moaned with fear and pain.

Lucy was shaking. For fear. Anger. Determination.

The rapist approached Lucy with a perverse smile, analysing her curves behind her pink pajamas, and her big white vests.

\- "OPEN GATES OF THE GOLDEN BULL! COME TO ME TAURUS!" She did scream terrified that he was attacking her

\- "A little mage?" He laughed by licking his lips as the spirit of the bull appeared in the ringing of a bell. "I'm going to like to make you shout my name and teach you politeness, submit like a bitch!"

\- "How dare you say that about the sublime body of my mistress, meuh!" Taurus angrily shouted.

The constellation swirled his Labrys over his head before charging, but before the spirit could touch him, he evaporated in smoke before a violent blow to the stomach of the magical being.

Lucy regretted not having her whip, her hands resting on her mouth to hold back a cry when her friend took the hit, horrified that he might be hurt.

She also regretted not having more magic, she was not sure she could use the spell of explosive meteorites by holding the gate of Taurus.

In fact, this attack would not have much effect. It was a basic Interstellar spell, a two-stroke attack. Small meteorites converged on the target before exploding violently. Lucy trained every day, but her meteors were barely bigger than golf balls and they exploded like two wet firecrackers.

And even if the attack was powerful, Lucy was not sure that she could hold Taurus' door for long. She was magically and physically exhausted…

She swallowed her saliva while the rapist was having fun with her Spirit, torturing him, playing him, with an unhealthy smile. Hitting him, then turning into smoke as he was about to touch him with his Labrys..

With each attack, he approached her dangerously, a little more each time. Not from her, no, but from the young woman who lay on the ground, alive, but unable to move, in shock.

Lucy would like to join her, to shield her, but the narrowness of the street, combined with the combat made this impossible.

\- "You know what I do to the sublime body of your mistress, I will defile it and she will call me master."

And Taurus was defeated. He hit him in the shoulder with a rape, surrounded by black smoke, from which the bright glow of a blade lacerating his flesh was distinguished. Taurus screamed, as he was immediately sent back into the spirit world in a throng of golden glitter under the horrified eyes of his mistress.

Lucy glare with fear, trembling legs, her most powerful spirit behind Aquarius.

She was magically exhausted and the man was a mage who would be hard to touch, and she had no combat skills closer together. Besides, he had a knife. She had no chance, her only physical skill was the Lucy Kick she had to Taurus when he went too far.

\- "To me." He clams with an unhealthy laugh, his black eyes like two hell balls tossing her as if she were an attractive object.

Lucy's blood was just a detour.

The adrenaline pulsing in her veins as she felt a fire wake up in her body like a blaze. Different from her nightmares but similar, it was a mixture, it was born of her will to protect, anchoring herself in the golden and red flames of her nightmares.

In the night, her eyes were no longer brown, but carmine. She raised her chin higher, no longer trembling, but in an almost royal position. Her blond hair moving in the morning breeze while a burst of magic could be felt in the street.

Jaw and clenched fists, she looked at her enemy.

\- "I'm nobody's." Her tone was authoritarian and clear, while for the first time in her life she looked like the confident Countess she would have liked to be. "And certainly not to a pig like you, when I'm done, you'll rot for the rest of your life in prison."

The man burst out laughing.

He charged her towards her, fist forward.

Lucy dodged him, her body moving instinctively, as if they were someone else's reflexes but they were devilishly effective, she faced him again, without her determination failing. The man charged again, Lucy putting her fist forward in the hope that he would crash against his jaw without success, tapping into a pile of smoke.

The rapist once again caught Lucy's arm, but Lucy punched her in the stomach with her knees.

She herself was surprised by her agility in battle, she was convinced that the movements were not her own, it was as if her body no longer belonged to her, that it was to someone who regularly practiced combat, who had fire in his veins, wrath, like her, towards this type of animal.

The pink-haired man.

Lucy departed from him, guided by her suddenly sharper instinct, as if her hearing, sense of smell and the rest of her senses were slightly amplified.

Her magic was amplified..

She could do it.

\- "Open Saturn's vaults! Meteorite shocks!" She cried as the alley lit up with a powerful golden light.

About fifteen hot meteors as big as basketball balls began to float in the air.

Lucy behind in a war like position, with both hands tied forming a triangle as she suddenly opened her arms, attacking her converging on the rapist without him being able to avoid it. Violent shock, detonation and explosion.

The alley shone with a burst of fire for a moment.

Lucy angrily tosed her defeated enemy.

The man was on the ground in a huge crater.

She won.

He'd rot in prison.

And yet...

Lucy was about to approach to beat up this carcass that deserved nothing more than the worst torment for the rest of his life.

It was prevented.

A blurry shape is between her and the man, pulling her out of her torpor.

The magical power of man arising, exceeded comprehension..

She felt it right down to her bones, lively, incisive, extraordinary.

Lucy stopped coming out of her state of wrath, before feeling terribly exhausted, as if her body had acted on auto mode.

\- "Is everything okay?" A voice asked for.

Lucy's sight blurred as she recognized the fox-shaped sword's pommel. It was Galahaad Lunerousse. The chief of the Sinners.

She raised her head as she wobbled dangerously, struggling to find her balance now that she was drained of her strength, her cotton-like legs and her mind having trouble printing what had just happened.

The man held her back by grabbing her as her head hit her chest.

\- "Miss? This is not the time, stay up. »

And Lucy listened to her feeling nauseous as she had reached a good balance.

Galahaad shuttered words she did not know and the rapist found himself locked in a purple cube, her eyes fluttering as she saw him approaching the young redheaded woman.

Lucy reacts again, her legs moving alone in a small tread, standing in front of the woman at the limit of strength too, her garnet gaze filled with protection, while the fire seemed to have returned.

-"Miss, I'm Galahaad Lunerousse." The knight simply said without moving, seeing that she was not only the so-called miss, but also something else, a kind of sleeping anger that had been awakened by the need to protect this woman. "This is the knight Galahaad, I sometimes pick up Miss Josette's orders from the Apothecary, I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to cover her with my coat, contact the knights of Illios and take you both to Miss Josette's."

Miss Josette? The name was familiar. Wasn't it the nurse who looked after the Seven Sinners? That nice lady who always came to the apothecary?

\- "You are not going to hurt her, or I swear I will inflict the same fate on you as this monster." She growled gutturally, far from realizing that she was threatening the first Saint Wizard, the first god of Isgard. "Is that clear?"

\- "Yes, Miss."

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 3/5 of the Seven Sinners  
> A/n: We'll know more about the Seven Sinners in the next chapter and about Lucy's
> 
> I'm so happy for the new kudos, thanks.


	7. The seven Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wake up after saving the woman from a ripper. She meet properly Galahaad, the Fox of Sloth, chief of the Seven Sinners.

Lucy felt like she had been pushing under a train.

Her body was hurt as if each of her forces had been mobilized, as if her body were composed of thick blue and purple bruises. As if she had become a night cloud that fluttered among the stars.

Yet she knew that she had not become a nebula.

Eyes closed, lying on the back, she smelled characteristic of healing potions and ointments. She could hear deaf voices pulsing against her eardrums. Underneath her, she could feel under her sore body the soft touch of cotton sheets, which caressed her smooth skin.

She was alive.

Her mind beginning to emerge from the dark fog in which it was imprisoned. Vivid and violent memories emerging behind her eyelid's clauses. The street, the fight, the redheaded woman, the monster, Taurus, her screams, her magic... Her anger... She shuddered with fear.

Lucy had never feared anything coming from her, but her anger was terrifying. She had pulsed into her veins amplifying her magic exponentially. She had become more powerful, tens of times stronger, connecting with an inner fire that she knew only in her nightmares.

What inspired her most fear was her movements; it was not her own and she was convinced that it was not in her magic core that she had drawn the great magical force. She was connected to someone or something.

She trembled. Her hair bristled on her skin as she breathed more heavily and with difficulty.

Her mind showed her a clear picture: The boy with pink hair. It was his movements, his magic, his fire. And it was so scary.

\- "I think she wakes up. She's getting agitated." She heard clearly, it was the voice of Miss Josette, the woman who came regularly to the apothecary. "Poor child, I had not seen such magical exhaustion since the crisis of the lake of blood in Peregrum, and I know a few things, poor Leodagan stayed in bed for three weeks. It's a good way that Miss Lucy is a little more resilient. »

\- "In Leo's defense, he found himself isolated by our enemies and it was a fight or die situation." Then the voice of Galahaad recalled, approaching her. "In Miss Lucy's defence, that was more or less her case as well."

Lucy opened her eyes.

She was in a large, clean room with white beds lined up, a huge library and glass cupboards filled with potions, ointments, and creams. There was a large window that allowed her to see Illios below, as well as the more provincial landscapes of the principality. She wondered for a moment if she was not in the royal palace. Wasn't that where Miss Josette worked?

To her right, the young woman she had rescued was asleep. Her red hair stretching around her like a halo, her light skin shining under the sunlight that illuminated the room. She looked peaceful, at harmony. She was no longer in danger.

A weight seemed to fly off Lucy's shoulders. Relieving her.

To her left, Galahaad and Miss Josette.

The knight had a big smile, his messy hair, his clothes crumpled, his sword not straight on his hip; while Josette looked anxious, her lion wrinkle imposing on her forehead. The doctor observed it with her large brown eyes, as a pre-auscultation.

\- "And look who is back among us? Our heroine of the day! "Galahaad enthused with a cheerful smile. "How are you Miss Lucy?"

\- "As if I had gone under a train." She croaked hardly, her eyes blinking with difficulty.

\- "That's normal!" Miss Josette growled putting her hands on her hips. "You were already in magical disability when you launched an attack and opened a stellar door. Are you so oblivious to your magic, girl? It's a miracle you didn't give us an anti-ethernano tumor, yes. »

\- "Miss Josette, maybe you don't have to yell at her. She saved someone. »

\- "Shut up Galahaad! This girl was already putting herself in danger before she saved this poor child! How many times does she train a day? And how did she even stand with such a weak core? I'd like to know myself. »

Galahaad seemed to be having fun. Lucy had only seen him three times in Madame Pierond's little Apothecary. Isgard's most powerful man. He didn't even look intimidating, or even very powerful. He stood nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets, he could have been a very lambda person. Far from being the leader of the seven sinners. Far from being what Mrs. Pierond had described of him.

Miss Josette was terrifying, however. She pestered like a fury under Lucy's blushing gaze. From what Lucy knew of her, she was not a mage, she was just extremely intelligent, compensating for her lack of Ethernano container by her immeasurable knowledge on science, anatomy, and theoretical magic. This was how she became the personal nurse of the seven sinners, but also Mrs. Pierond's best client.

She was yelling at Lucy, saying she was irresponsible.

The young woman was ashamed.

Cancer and Crux told her all the time to spare herself, she had not thought it was so bad.

The nurse of the seven sinners seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown by listing with her fingers all the injuries Lucy might have suffered.

By miracle, she had no side effects, but Lucy now felt guilty, looking down as she listened to the nurse speak. Her mind was drifting when she could have died in battle because her magic was so weak that she should have collapsed before.

As Galahaad tried to calm her down, she pressed again that she had nothing - the third time at least - and then left in a fiery list of the consequences of her stupidity with the air of an overprotective dragon mother.

\- "Unconscious! Completely unconscious!" The woman swore again with an accusing finger pointing at her. "No more magic for at least two weeks! No potion! No training! Nada! Me alive, you won't do any magic-depressive pneumonia. »

Lucy gasped as she felt the pain assailing her as if she had plunged into a bath of cold water.

She had only heard the name of the disease once.

She was seven years old, standing in her pretty little pink dress next to her mother's bedroom. Layla Heartfilia had been bedridden for days, her face pale, her eyes off and her looks tired. Sick. Lucy did not think it was serious until the doctor said: «magic-depressive pneumonia».

The name was so complicated that Lucy understood that it was serious.

She thought her mom would take some time to heal.

It was different.

It was violent, unpredictable, and deadly.

Her mother was dead, and Lucy had almost had the same fate.

Lucy's gaze found her keys on the table next to her bed. Her spirits had already lost a mistress, they had already suffered so much, like her, weeping Layla Heartfilia.

The blonde's eyes landed on the key to Aquarius. She had not yet resurfaced, not that Lucy had the courage to call her in the last two months. Her heart tightened under the golden glare, her eyes filled with water, and she could almost hear the stellar siren screaming at her, she was a whiner.

A stupid whiner.

The blonde didn't know if she could be anything else.

\- "Josette, maybe you had to let her rest, Léodagan would need you to put some lead in her brain before he left." Galahaad said softly by keeping Lucy's fury away.

The blonde felt her heartache floating in the air like a thick fog.

She barely noticed Miss Josette throw her a last warning look before disappearing. Her large white dress brewing the air in a dramatic movement by continuing to plague about the stupidity of the mage and their ability to put themselves in danger.

Lucy felt even more stupid.

Yet Galahaad offered her a compassionate smile before sitting on the ledge of her bed, his sword tinkling slightly as the fox shone.

Lucy focused on the brilliant brilliance of gold, trying to remove shame and melancholy from her body. Her mind focusing on what she knew about the seven sinners and their chief Galahaad. But all she could think of was why he was called the fox.

In the words of people, he was powerful, but not especially smart.

This place belonged to Pellidore Becnoir, the crow of Lust. From what Lucy knew, she was a very powerful enchantress.

So, she wondered: Why a Fox?

The knight looked at her, wanting to keep her away from tears.

He saw her gaze on his pommel and sighed. Perhaps telling his story would help her to tell him her story. Not that Siegrain Cornedrue ever told him about a blonde Stellar Spirit Mage in Illios, a runaway countess.

\- "My mother was a Stellar Spirit Mage." He began softly with his hazel eyes getting lost in his memory. "She was beautiful, incredible, with red hair that seemed to shine brightly under the moon. My name is not Lunerousse, but I like to tell myself that it has something to do with it. »

Lucy raised her head, turning to the famous knight. Why did he tell her that?

But she listened, trying to focus on his words, rather than the rest.

\- "She was killed when I was five years old, I don't remember her voice, or her face, only the brilliance of her hair under the moon and her love for me." He explained with gentleness and a smile both melancholy and nostalgic. "I fled my country a few months later, lost, weak, I had no hope of surviving. I was left ton my own devices somewhere in a Fiorian forest. »

Lucy remembered her wandering nights, when she could not find a village, no shelter, and walked between the trees. The shadows were terrifying, like monsters who wanted to engulf her under their dark, angular, and thin arms. And the noises... They were able to run her blood through her veins.

How could a five-year-old survive?

How did Galahaad survive?

And she thought of that little Sting of Hargeon Town, how did he survive?

Why did children find themselves wandering around? What were their parents doing? Their families? Was everyone destined to be as lonely as her?

\- "It was night, I wasn't sure I were still alive the next day and I ran into a fox. A red fox, the brightness of its coat under the moon was the same as my mother's hair. I followed its and I met Karadoc of Laziness. He looked saddened. "My predecessor, he saved me, but I like to say it's the fox. When I chose my chivalry animal, I chose the fox, Galahaad, the fox of the Sloth. »

Lucy did not say a word as the man with the copper hair gently touched the pommel of his sword, the mind lost in his memories.

It was a beautiful story, as sad as it is beautiful. With an end almost like hers, someone had found it. Would anyone find Sting?

Lucy tried to repel the thought that Sting and she had been, but she had left.

She tried to think otherwise.

And finally, she found something that differed between her story and that of the knight: Love.

Layla Heartfilia always told her that love was the strongest bond, unfailing, it was the source of magic that would save them all. Lucy was sure of one thing about magic, it was that nothing is impossible, especially not after her fight - she shuddered.

The Fox was somehow the spirit of Galahaad's mother who protected him.

It was such a beautiful story.

No one protected her, no love, except her connection with her spirits, but a voice in her head reminded her of the contracts that bound them. Lucy considered them as her friends, but it wasn't the same.

\- "It was very impressive." He confessed, lowering his head. "In the alley. I'm sure all those sensitive to the magical auras of Illios felt your power this morning. »

\- "I'm sorry I threatened you." The blonde gently apologised as she clutched her sheets. "I don't know what bitten me."

Galahaad suddenly looked mischievous and smiled more playfully as he turned to her, an eyebrow up.

Lucy frowned at her own, looking at him at length, trying to decipher her expression. He knew a lot more than she did, one thing was for sure.

\- "It was wrath. Protective wrath. It's very rare." He explained with undisguised joy by tapping his two feet together. "Wrath usually arises from a negative feeling, not there. It comes from a sense of protection, magic can be amplified by our emotions, and it varies from one individual to another, in you it is the wrath to conquer for protecting. For me, laziness is, to sum up, the need that my opponent gives everything he has to offer me during a challenge. »

\- "You speak as if I were a sinner." Lucy blew with a hint of apprehension in her eyes.

Never in her wildest dreams, the Stellar Spirit Mage would allow herself to imagine her as a sinner, she had just finished in an infirmary for a lack of magic. She was just a stupid whiner who had fled her house.

She had defeated this pig, of course, but it was not her magic.

She was not able to open a door unpronounceably.

She was not able to force a door to close.

She was not able to properly use one interstellar spell without the magic of another...

She was far from being a protector of Isgard.

Yet...

Galahaad's gaze was terribly disturbing halfway between joy and malice. But a few things shone in his brown orbs, more crude, more thoughtful.

Ruse.

Maybe he was a bit of a fox after all.

Lucy shuddered, waiting for her verdict. She would rather in all honesty have him laughing.

\- "Obviously." He said in a terribly serious tone. "You are the sinner of the wrath we seek. Little Siegrain is just a replacement until we find our Wrath. You. Sure, you're a little risk-taker to empty your magic core, but with a little training and a few missions, you'll soon be part of the team. »

He put his hand on his chin and he spoke again before Lucy had time to protest.

She? Wrath?

\- "Well, we won't be able to take you to Fiore for obvious reasons. Paperwork. Let us explain to the Fiorian knights and all her morons that no, they cannot recover the sin of wrath under the pretext that she is Countess Lucy Heartfilia, promised to King Jellal Fiore." He sighed at length, not paying attention to Lucy's stunned face. "Whatever, I've always hated that old Faust, it could be fun."

\- "You... You..." Lucy stuttered hardly her blushing cheeks.

He knew.

He knew Lucy Lougris was Lucy Heartfilia.

How long has it been going on?

Why didn't he do anything?

Galahaad looked at her as if she had swallowed a few things wrong.

Lucy was in shock, surprised, and terribly confused.

Her cheeks were red, her legs trembled, her fists had tightened.

She was convinced that the sinners and the armies of Illios had not heard of her flight… She had hoped to live peacefully in the small principality. She had even resigned herself to do so, imagining herself living of her potions.

Lucy had not given up on the dream of being a good Stellar Spirit Mage for her spirits but somewhere along the way, she had given up becoming a mage and even more a mage of Fairy Tail.

After all, her life was sweet in Illios, the only shadow on the board was her infamous nightmares that would fade one day.

And everything was falling apart.

Galahaad, and probably many people, like Miss Josette and other sinners must have known that she was Lucy Heartfilia. The Countess, the fiance of Prince Jellal, and the second in the order of succession of the Fiorian throne.

Lucy had done some research. If Jellal died, she could be Queen. She had the highest title of the Fiorian monarchy, its family had been established there for six centuries, as old as the Fiore dynasty. It seemed to her that the only reason the country was called Fiore and not Heartfilia was because her ancestor Anna preferred to protect within the armies rather than lead. Protect. Protective Wrath. A sinner.

Lucy took a deep breath.

Better than a mage, a bulwark for the continent.

The idea cut her breath again.

Lucy was not very powerful, she had nothing but her nobility, no more and no less.

They wanted her...

She was on chapter 1 of what a good Stellar Spirit Mage must or should not have been able to do when she was just six years away from her magical peak. The blonde was not sure that she could catch up a good mage, so a sinner.

And she was referred to as Wrath.

What would it protect?

By the stars, she could have fainted all the time after the shock of the meteors, if her enemy had not been defeated, he could have...

Her blood freezes.

A voice telling her it would never happen. A flame burning in her chest, consoling her, reassuring her.

\- "Did you know?" She croaks with terror, trying to divert her attention from what she might become.

\- "We have refused King Faust's request to go in search of you, you are not a threat to Isgard's security, clearly not, since you are the next Wrath." He explained with a reassuring smile. "And then why do I bother to call you Miss Lucy, you're almost a princess as far as I know."

\- "I thought you were trying to be..." She grimaced. "You know."

\- "You're engaged, I respect myself, thank you very much." He laughed with a big childish smile. "Maybe a little too early for this joke, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded uncertainly.

She would remain the fiancé of Prince Jellal Fiore or she would become the next Wrath.

He sighed, as he stood up reaching out to Lucy. His mine was serious, bringing out his marked features, despite his mischievous, childish, and jovial air, Galahaad was the first Saint Wizard and the leader of the sinners.

Standing before her, she could feel it, his power, his seriousness, his responsibilities, there was not only a kind of childish and slightly cunning charmer.

She remained forbidden and uncertain before the hand that was extended to her, not entirely sure, as if a few things, a small voice, forbade her to do so.

She blinked, seeing behind her eyelids the Monster behind the red and black flames that told her to refuse. She felt the bile rise and the goosebumps form, horrifying by this vision without her showing it.

\- "Lucy Heartfilia, do you accept to become Lucy Lougris, Wolf of Wrath, a deadly sinner? You'll be driven by me and Siegrain Cornedrue! "He paused, terribly solemn. "It's up to you to choose to pass the army selections, but know that whatever you decide, I promise that you will become the next Wrath. As powerful and impressive as the others, if not more. You will follow the path of the first wrath, the Blue Jay. Your wounds will be those of the sinners, your sorrows, your past, your griefs. »

\- "I..." She mumbled hesitantly, her hand trembling. "I don't know."

Galahaad hiccuped in surprise before bursting out laughing laying his hands on her legs. Lucy remained confused as she looked at him, wondering if he was finally playing her a trick.

\- "Why are all the Wraths of my reign so indecisive?" He laughed wiping a tear on the corner of his hazel eyes. "It's too early for my proposal, don't worry. I suggest you practice. Siegrain and I. A great team. »

Lucy doubted.

Lucy hesitated.

Her gaze landed on the key to Aquarius. She seemed to shine, vociferously.

And she agreed.

Soon she would be Lucy Lougris, Wolf of Wrath.

She would be a sinner. Her anger, her wounds, her sorrows would be that of Galahaad Lunerousse, the fox of Sloth; would be that of Margot Ailargent, the dragonfly of Avarice; would be that of Elaine Plumevif, the Phoenix of Envy; would be that of Leodagan Clameur, the lion of Pride; would be that of Lancelot Dulac, the whale of Gluttony; would be that of Pellidore Becnoir, the crow of Lust.

Soon, Lucy would be a good Stellar Spirit Mage for her spirits. Soon she would not need that fire in her to be strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 4/5 of the Seven sinners  
> A/n: So Lucy's gonna be train to become a great Stellar Spirit Mage ! For those who want to ask, don't worry, Fairy Tail will come next time with a chapter from Natsu POV. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks it's really heart warming. 
> 
> See ya !  
> HappyIsBlue


	8. Natsu's treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu thinks about the most important lesson that Igneel ever told him.

Natsu could see his treasure.

Igneel had taught a lot to the little pink-haired boy that he was, not enough would say some. Natsu said that he had learnt the most important thing.

His father, this great red dragon, who smelled of ashes and fire, had taught him that he must protect what is dear to him in this world, that they are riches to cherish, to be treasured. Natsu had thought of mountains of gold in his childish candour, until Igneel told him that he was his treasure.

So, growing up, Natsu was not rich in property. He lived in a small masure on the edge of Magnolia, sometimes planks fell, unintended. Inside the small house, it was often dusty because neither he nor Happy spent much time inside and then he never managed to get complete rewards. No, Natsu didn't have much material, but he knew he was very rich.

His treasure was Happy, Igneel's scarf and the memories he had of him. His treasure was Fairy Tail, his unique and irreplaceable friends for whom he would fight all enemies, even stronger.

It was for them that he lived, his treasures, those who had a special place in his heart, those who gave birth to his sweet flames in him with a radiant red and gold. It was his flames born of this devotion that calmed what was hidden in him and that he was so desperate to hide.

And one day Natsu had met the centerpiece of his treasure, the brightest jewel. It was scarcely shinning, it was only a little dirty penny at the moment, but when their eyes crossed, their fate was bound as securely as the stitches of his scarf.

She was blonde with big, terrified brown eyes, her magic hovered around her like a quiet cloud, the sensation reminded him of a clear night when the stars shone brightly. His treasure was in danger. She was so scared, it broke his heart and it violently awakened that fire.

He created a wall of flames between her and those who wanted to hurt her. He had never seen his flames so. They were more vibrant, more powerful, more colorful. They were so beautiful with a bright carmine, a sparkling gold, Natsu could have been fascinated by it.

But not with his treasure so close. He had to find her.

And she was gone.

Natsu blinked, just the time to protect her and she fainted as if she had never existed.

Happy had been at length perplexed, questioning his best friend. He did not understand why he was so obsessed with her, with the fear he had felt and this inexplicable and powerful need to be near her to protect her. Natsu didn't know either, he didn't know exactly. Igneel could have enlightened him, no doubt, but for the moment all he knew was that she was the centerpiece of his treasure.

When he slept, he saw her, in front of him as if they were a reflection of each other, she stood in a bright world made of stars, of incredible beauty. She looked strong, powerful and so impressive, and he smiled tenderly at her.

And in a state between sleep and awakening, he felt the lack. He felt that his soul was being ripped out and his heart was being stabbed. He felt their magic trying to mix with each other, the distance separating them and there was this magic so beautiful, so pure that called him. He wants to be close to her.

But he also felt a part of him rejecting the call of his treasure, but he knew. He knew he would never be really happy without her.

And sometimes he would wake up at dawn, reflective. He wanted to look for her, to go through the kingdoms of Isgard in search of her, but his instinct would tell him that she would find him before. Then he watched the stars die in the heavenly glow of dawn.

\- "Please stop." He mumbled one morning as the dew began to cover nature.

He could feel it, her magic, it was exhausted, it was dying. She was weak, he could hardly feel the starry night calm and reassuring. Every day he could feel her pull even more in her magic containers and it would kill him, he worried.

He was really worried.

Natsu Dragneel was not Earthland's smartest man, but he understood magic by instinct and his instincts told him she could die if she continued.

So he gave her a little bit of his. Every day.

She is his treasure, and he must protect her. A little of his magic is not a great cost and that is until he can tell her to stop, to rest.

But that morning, it was more violent.

Natsu had never felt the burning sensation, and yet sitting on the roof of his shack, he felt like he was burning alive. She was in danger. She was so afraid that his own heart had accelerated in response to her distress, the adrenaline running through his veins like a forest fire.

And he felt like he was being stabbed.

He began to cry, for no apparent reason. He was helpless.

"To me."

Natsu thought he heard a cruel laugh in the wind and fear twisted his belly.

\- "No, it's mine." He did growl.

He knew it was stupid. His instincts were telling him that it was imprudent, that it was unwise. And yet he closed his eyes and lent her his magic, he lent her his strength, he lent her his power, he communicated to her all his will to protect her.

And Natsu felt her victorious.

He never understood where it came from, but now he knew it was like a light in the hollow of his chest, something incredibly strong and inexplicable. Wrath.

It was Wrath. It felt wrath his whole life, at some point, for no apparent reason. It was violent and powerful; he could feel it before they met.

It was just Wrath.

A beautiful Wrath.

Not his.

Her treasure’s Wrath.

The one of this girl with terrified brown eyes and her magic as reassuring as a starry night.

And Natsu was reassured, he knew her safe again and he smiled.

He smiles as he watches the last stars of the sky go out.

\- "Oy! Flamebrain ! What are you doing on your roof? »

Natsu bowed his head to see Grey. He no longer had his shirt but he still had their mission in one hand, while he looked at him with a suspicious air.

\- "I look at the stars, can't you see the Eskimo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 5/5 of the Seven sinners  
> A/n: So it wasn't what I expected for this chapter but I prefer. For the next part, I will put some more Fairy Tail and it's called the Training of the wolf.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Thanks you so much for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks and happy Hollidays to all. 
> 
> Read ya !
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	9. Mystogan, the mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The through of Mystogan, the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail.

Mystogan is an S-class mage from Fairy Tail.

As mysterious as the mist, as secret as a silvery haze at the crossroads of a path. He was the only member of the fairy guild who was elusive.

No one knew who was hiding behind the thick veils in front of his face, curtains revealed only combative golden eyes.

His magic was unique and strange, seemingly not immensely powerful, but he knew how to enhance it to become a tough mage.

And yet, the man behind the mask felt unworthy of the heavy mystery and almost heroic stories about him in the newspapers and cottages.

Guilds. In Fairy Tail.

Apart from Master Makaroff and Laxus Dreyar no one knew he was Prince Jellal Fiore.

If they knew...

Before plummeting the guild into a deep sleep at each of his arrivals, he could hear the murmurs. No one in the guild appreciated royalty, no one appreciated what the country was becoming under the government of Faust Fernandes and the inactivity of his son: Jellal.

Him.

"What do you want to prove?" Laxus had a furiously asked one day on the edge of Magnolia.

-"I can't protect them, not like that, not by being a prince!" Jellal had almost shouted as a plea, helpless.

Powerlessness was the daily life of Mystogan, Siegrain, Jellal.

They had power and even with all of them, he had the terrible impression of failing.

When he saved a life, when he defeated an enemy, he always wondered: perhaps Jellal would have been more useful elsewhere, perhaps Mystogan would have had an important quest to accomplish, perhaps Siegrain had greater responsibilities elsewhere.

-"And do you really think it's better that way?"

No.

But he was trying.

He was truly trying.

Jellal, Siegrain, Mystogan, they were all really trying to do the best. But he was not like Laxus Dreyar. A stoic mage that nothing seemed dazed.

Maybe that's why Jellal didn't like Laxus.

He was brutal, violent and only respected brute force. He hated the guild that had seen him grow up, his heart full of anger and resentment.

But he envied him.

Laxus was strong, his robust shoulders allowed him to protect his little kingdom: Fairy Tail. He was tough and arrogant, but at least he succeeded where Jellal failed.

Laxus was not like the other members of Fairy Tail, he knew it, there were whispers about him when the angry man was too far away to hear them. He was said to be born without magic, sick, weak but always kind and devoted to helping others.

He would have been the one who helped Mirajane control the satan demons she could take shape.

It was whispered that his parents had abandoned him because he was too weak. His mother, then his father.

Jellal did not know where Laxus's powers came from, but he knew why he had acquired them. He was bitter and angry, he wanted to prove his worth and those whose opinions mattered did not return.

He had become the villain of many stories. An antagonist in that of Jellal, a kind of particularly tenacious rival who reminded him that he was too weak. Too weak to make a difference, no matter his efforts, no matter how he plays on several levels.

But he kept going.

He never gave up until the end of a fight.

A lesson he had held from Fairy Tail where sins preferred to retreat to have reinforcements, to limit the damage by using more subtlety. A fairy Tail mage, alone or with his comrades, never backed down, it didn't matter if the enemy was stronger, more powerful, more experienced.

So Jellal refused to back down.

In that, he recognized himself in Natsu Dragneel. Luxus complained, Mira spoke of him with the tenderness of a sister. A powerful boy who was not said to be very clever, Jellal had never met him, he had never spoken to him personally, but he had heard stories of his fights.

Destructive, determined and fiercely protective.

If Jellal had to seek the next Wrath himself, he would have entrusted the post to this Natsu. He did not have the usual cunning and intelligence of sins, no, his knowledge rested on his instincts, a rare thing.

Unhappiness had formatted it. Orphaned, often mocked, he had lost his best friend on a mission and he continued to persevere and move forward with a bright smile.

Like Mira.

Jellal would have liked to have had that ability.

But his heart broke when he saw the state of his country.

But his eyes wept when he saw the darkness that constantly threatened Isgard.

But his body trembled when he realized that he was not enough, that he would never be enough.

So he was taking Erza Scarlett's example, raising his chin and continuing.

Erza Scarlett was the first person he ever saved. It was his first job as a Mage, he was fifteen years old, she barely ten. She was wearing rags, lost on a beach, her body full of scratches, a poor gas on her injured eye. She cried with anger, her fists clenched her scarlet hair flying around her like an aura of power.

A small, broken, and powerful mage who had only one first name, enslaved by a nameless organization. While he took her to Fairy Tail, taking another name, abandoning Mystogan's heavy outfit to prove that she could trust him, he gave her his name: Scarlett as her hair.

And Erza was rebuilt, it took time, piece by piece. He knew that powerlessness always consumed her, it gave her a visceral need to be fierce, not to be afraid. She did not bend before anyone, because she had to be powerful, so that she would never have to live the horror that had brought her to Jellal again.

Erza must have known. But she had never said anything. So he loved her for it, watching over her as a friend.

And he had been proud to see her become the queen of fairies: Titania.

Pride and happiness.

If we honestly asked Jellal who he would rather be, he would no doubt answer Mystogan. And yet it was the skin he took the least often. Perhaps because it brought him happiness, a strange happiness that warmed his chest pleasantly.

He wasn't just doing a duty, he was taking a little pleasure in being a Fairy Tail mage. He always smiled when he recovered his missions, when he saw the sleeping limbs on their table, when he learned of each other's exploits.

So Jellal was running away from them a little bit. It was easy to put distance with a mask.

-"You have received a letter." Mirajane told him, it was dawn, there was no one but her. "It seemed urgent."

-"Thank you."

-"You know, it's nice to see you, it's been a long time." She smiled and Jellal too under the mask, not that she could see it.

-"It's good to be at home."

And he's not lying.

Until the sense of belonging evaporates when Galahaad's precise handwriting is on the missive.

_The new anger has been found. You have to get back to Illios quickly, she has to be trained, and I trust you only to do it._

_Galahaad,_

The new Wrath.

Read the words quickly.

A new Wrath.

There were rumors, whispers in the wind. A woman with golden hair whose magic had been felt throughout the principality of Illios at dawn, days ago. There were already epic stories, they were talking about an incredible fight against a small battalion, against an invincible and undefeated monster.

If that were the case, why would she need training?

And if she existed, this new Wrath, his replacement, what would happen to his future within sins? How could he save Fiore? How could he continue to be an infallible protector?

Powerless.

Jellal crumpled the paper in his hands with a violent and constant sense of powerlessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 1/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: I hope you like this one, it felt like it's here to underline a transition between the last part and the new one but it's not. He's kind of important because it built the major plot of two characters. Which one ? Mystery ! 
> 
> Next time we're started the training of Lucy, I hope that I will suceed to make her normaly progress and not make her a Mary-Sue. 
> 
> Read ya !  
> HappyIsBlue


	10. Start to be worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy starts her training with Siegrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's the second of the day (of my day in my time zone) but i'm soooo glad of this chapter.

Providence was a strange thing.

Lucy had already heard of fate, a path that the goddess of the stars would have drawn for all individuals. It was not a straight line but rather branches and with each important decision, there were several alternatives, several possibilities that influenced the rest of our journey and sometimes that of others.

Lucy did not think she had chosen the best path, but when she had signed the papers for the training of Illios' soldiers, she knew that she had chosen the one that would make her stronger.

Lucy was going to be strong.

Powerful.

And one day she would be worthy of her golden keys.

One day, she would simply be worthy.

But for now, she was going to start her training, a real one. The sin of wrath one.

Her magic ran through her veins, swirled around her. She seemed as bright as the sun, as if she knew she was going to be called upon again, properly use.

It had been a week and a half since the attack on the alley, and Lucy was ecstatic at the thought of seeing her spirits again. It had been years for them, for her an eternity.

Lucy didn't remember spending so long without her spirits since mother's death. She lacked Taurus' unsuitable manners, the affection of Cancer, the wise advices of Crux and Aquarius.

She still missed Aquarius so hard that her heart hurt. It was like losing her mother again, but it was so different too. Lucy had not yet called Aquarius because she was afraid. Afraid to have make the wrong choices, afraid of her reaction.

But from today, she would be worthy.

So, it was with a determined flame in her brown eyes that Lucy entered the sins training center.

The place was a huge open space the size of the Heartfilia Manor, made of rough stone. Several areas were emerging when she could perfectly see the holes in the concrete floor, the traces of burning fights, the strong and dangerous magic hovering in a heavy cloud.

Lucy's breath was cut off.

Galahaad had explained to her that four generations of capital sins had been trained in this place. Powerful mages capable of saving an entire country, capable of promise the earth, and she felt the residues of their power in the fibers of her being.

It was intimidating.

Terribly intimidating.

"Lucy Lougris, our future wolf of Wrath." Galahaad claimed as he approaches her.

For the first time since they met in this alley, where she had unleashed more magic than she had, where her Wrath had finally awakened, Galahaad looked like a sin. He carried his sword with a fox pommel, a white coat finely embroidered with gold and a solemn air that cut with his amused smile that always raised the left corner of his lips.

Lucy approached, trotting, her keys jingling against her hips. She was ready.

She was going to be worthy.

This was what she had believed until she crossed the eye of Siegrain Cornedrue.

She had only seen him once. They had jostled, in the streets of Illios, an innocuous, innocent encounter. There was not to be immediately to meet her fortuitously. And yet he was there in front of her, and Lucy was going to steal his job.

Her breath escaped from her chest. The air is leaving her. The noose of fear encircling her.

Lucy had not thought of Siegrain Cornedrue until she had him in front of her.

She was stealing his job from him. She stole his place in the Sinners.

And she felt guilty.

What if he was angry? Worse, if he made her suffer his wrath?

-" Miss Lucy, here is Siegrain who will take care of your training. As a heavenly body mage, he is the most likely to make you progress. Little Siegrain, this is Lucy, a very promising Wrath. »

-"We've already met." Siegrain smiled, she could see her eyes shining with a brightness she did not recognize. "You have come a long way, Miss Lougris, since your little apothecary."

The air filled Lucy's lungs again, her cheeks blushing. Relieved. He didn't blame her. He seemed to agree that, almost happy in a way. It was strange, but so reassuring to her.

Siegrain seemed to be a fundamentally good person, not a person capable of being angry. He seemed to be the kind of patient and calm person in all circumstances, able to get out of bad steps by taking the time to think and contemplate, a strategist rather than a fighter.

He seemed to understand and accept, to just want to train her, that she would be able to protect herself, that she would be able to take his place.

-"Galahaad informed me of what happened last week." She saw an expression close to anxiety passing over his face to her fight in the alley. "To make progress, it is not enough to push your limits, you have to consolidate the gains, and to close the gaps. What's the greatest weakness of your magic? »

Lucy froze.

What was his greatest weakness?

She did not expect to start this way, by identifying what made her a bad mage. And yet she had to face what she was not able to do.

She was not able to close a door, she struggled to use an interstellar spell, she could not control the space in which she opened a door. She could not fight alongside her spirits.

She was so helpless when Taurus had been beaten, without the incredible reflexes that had suddenly come to her during the fight, she would be dead or worse, even with the attack of the meteor shock.

"I don't know how to fight." Her voice trembled slightly as if she feared being sent back, but Galahaad merely raised a curious eyebrow. "I... I can't fight alongside my spirits because I don't know how to do it. »

Siegrain approached her gently, placing his hand on her shoulder, it was warming and kind.

His eyes, up close, had the radiance of liquid gold, deep, reassuring. He exuded an aura of calm.

When she thought of other sins and especially of Wrath, of what she was to become, she imagined an intimidating and severe being.

Siegrain was the opposite.

"We'll start there then." He had a smile on his face. "Before you push your magic, you have to know how to push your body to new limits, so it's good that you learn to fight."

On her first day of training, Lucy was expecting a little warm-up. It was quite different.

Tests and more tests to find out her physical limits. Galahaad noted what she was capable of doing. How many kilometers she could run in circles in the training center, how much she could carry with her frail arms, ...

Then it was the turn of her magic.

She swirled around her, the calm of a starry night that usually rippled around her looked more like a supernova. Lucy was happy to be able to use her powers and her magic to be solicited again.

It was like going home. In a way.

Taurus was as bad-mannered as expected, talking about Lucy's pretty body as Galahaad held off laughing and Siegrain seemed offended as any gentleman would have been. It was the only one she could call that day, but it was enough. She was happy to have seen one of them.

-"Can you reproduce the spell you used in the alley?" Siegrain asked.

Outside, night fell, and the stars rose gently, Lucy watching them with her brown eyes, feeling that they were encouraging her.

The young woman was exhausted, her muscles screaming grace, her magic was not exhausted, but she was no longer waving as joyfully as when she entered. Her body oozed sweat as she felt the weight of her eyelids stretching towards her arm.

But she put herself in position.

Her hands clasped before her, she closed her eyes. She concentrated her magic around her, like precise points of space, surrounding her like a crown or an aura of power.

-"Open Saturn's vaults! Meteorite shocks!” She cried out in the room.

She opened her arms above her head as respectable-sized meteors raced towards a false human target. The explosion was beautiful, a blue energy glittered with gold rose in a detonation while she saw for the first time her spell succeeds, succeeds thanks to her will alone.

Lucy knew there was no outside influence, not like in the alley.

Lucy smiled.

She was able to accomplish by herself small magical feats, she had managed to complete one of the points of Chapter 1: Being able to use an interstellar spell.

The shock of meteorites was not of great power, in the books it was said that meteors could reach the diameter of a human being and explosions swept from entire cities but to protect others, it was enough.

"It's a good start." Admit Siegrain.

A good start.

Lucy was on the right path.

And she realized as the sessions went on, that it would be a difficult track.

Siegrain was a kind, gentle and caring man. He made sure that she did not exceed dangerous limits, he made sure that her training complemented those she already had at the military training center, but he remained picky and always left her exhausted and shaky.

Lucy was working on her muscles, some of which she did not know existed, even though her flight had been physically demanding. She ran for miles alongside Siegrain outside Illios.

He forced her to wield a bô even though in front of her there was no enemy, giving her positions to take quickly as if he saw a duel in his mind. Lucy did not understand at first until she realized that it sharpened her reflexes.

Lucy didn't feel like she was moving on in the literal sense, she wasn't learning anything new, but she knew that her foundations were consolidated, she knew she could fight alongside her spirits, defend herself if they were defeated.

She was getting better.

One step at a time. They were small, but she knew it would make a difference.

In the end she would become Lucy Lougris, wolf of Wrath.

It wasn't the path she originally wanted to follow, but it was a nice path.

"Fight against me."

It was late when Siegrain's voice thundered in the wind. He and Lucy were on the edge of town, not far from a field where locusts sang late in summer. The celestial vault was black punctuated by stars that shone like diamonds, and the moon illuminated their environment.

They had run for miles, Lucy was exhausted, her legs barely stronger than two twigs, while she was sitting on a log.

"What?" She whistled in disbelief.

"Fight against me. Not with magic, with your fists. »

Lucy blinked several times while he seemed mortally serious. Galahaad had told her that she would understand when it came time to learn new things.

It was time.

It was time to prove that she had overcome her greatest weakness.

It was time to prove that she was capable of fighting alongside her spirits.

The stars were about to witness his progress. Crux, Taurus, Cancer, Pyxis and especially Aquarius.

Maybe if she did that, she would feel legitimate to call her, legitimate to look her in the eye and say, "I did it."

Then she rose, her eyes shining with a different radiance. She was not aware of it, but her orbs contained a carmine flame. The same glow as when she had left her anger erupted at the Heartfilia manor, the same glow as in the alley. Lucy was fighting to protect her stellar friends in the future.

Siegrain stood before her, his white hair looking silvery under the lunar glow. He was mortally serious, aging him when he was only a few years older than her.

Lucy struck first. He dodged once, twice and so on without having to move, without having to rectify his supports.

She could be better than that. She was going to be better!

This time he blocked her fist with his hand, attacking her with the other. Lucy could not elude taking the blow in the stomach. She staggered a little backwards before putting her defence back in place.

She was not weak, she could fight alongside her stars!

Leg, leg, arm, uppercut, dodge, left, right, lower, leg again. She quickly followed up before Siegrain hit her violently in the flanks with her left leg. She recoiled after the thump, smothering a groan of pain.

Lucy was pugnacious, she could do it!

She must have been cunning. That's what Siegrain taught her.

"There's this girl from my training, she... she's better than me, it's like she could anticipate all my shots.” Lucy had once complained.

"You know Lucy, you can't fight only with your fists, you also have to use your head." He had simply answered. "A man of incredible strength will do nothing if the person opposite uses his head."

Use his head. Lucy knew siegrain was stronger, more skilful and more agile. Lucy was different, she was faster, thinner, more flexible. She had to adapt.

She had to enter his space, hit fast, hard and efficiently. If she could block his breathing by reaching his plexus, she could strike more effectively. The throat was also a sensitive area, its strong and square jaw...

Lucy recoiled, avoiding a punch, lifting a small cloud of dust due to the earth.

The blonde stooped to elude a kick of the legs, her eyes lingering for a moment on the volutes of dust.

She had an idea.

Lucy took another thump before she could bend down and retrieve a thick handful of earth.

It may have been a childish method, but she had to adapt, throwing the earth in Siegrain's face, blinding him momentarily.

She violently struck her plexus with her famous Lucy Kick, cutting off his breathing. She took the opportunity to hit him in the jaw as he stooped.

-"Earth?" He was astonished by coughing, stopping his thump, which was aimed at hitting his nose.

"Magic is forbidden, you have said nothing about adaptability."

She saw him smiling as he attacked again. In his parade, Siegrain avoided her to go ashore, avoiding her to start his little merry-go-round to blind him. So Lucy reflected, again, trying to adapt over and over again. She managed to give him a violent blow behind the knee, but still she was more damaged than him.

Lucy fell to the ground after an eternity, almost relieved when her back crashed against the ground.

But she did not give up.

In reality, she was still trying to adapt. She could have tried the new leg lock she had learned the day before. She could have. But Siegrain had always told her that what mattered in combat was her strengths, not her weaknesses. She had only succeeded twice, it was not perfect. On the other hand, there was a stick as long as a bô to her right.

She knew how to use it.

Never faced with an enemy, but Siegrain had made her repeat so many movements over and over again that she could do it. In any case, the probability remained greater than this leg lock.

Then she got up, swirled the stick in her hand. She cut three Jellal attacks as well, fast, agile, precise. She heard his voice in her head like a whisper reminding her of the positions one by one.

Lucy didn't win. In fact, this fight had no result, finally, she knew that there would be no winner, but she managed to bring down Siegrain. He crashed to the ground in a surprised hiccup as Lucy stood above with a delighted and proud smile.

"It was a nice move." He laughs. "I didn't see it coming."

"That was the goal."

And Lucy, in turn, fell to the ground in a small cry, surprised by the leg lock he made. She found herself facing the starry sky, her back slightly sore by the fall.

Aquarius was above her head. Brilliant.

-"We're going to be able to work on your magic now." Jellal told her without moving, looking at the stars, a few inches from her. "You know how to fight, you know how to adapt, you can progress without me."

"Really?" She smiles with pride.

"Really."

They remained silent, bathed in the calm after fighting, in the serenity of the countryside under the stellar night. It was nice, almost comforting. Lucy thought it was probably one of the best things she had done to Illios. Stargazing after fighting Siegrain Cornedrue.

"Is it better?"

"Better?" Lucy questioned as she turned her head, her eyes crossing those of Siegrain.

"Galahaad told me that you had fled your old life. Is this one better? »

"Yes." Lucy smiles sincerely. "So much better."

"I’m happy for you."

And they looked at the stars a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 2/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: When I write my notes for the chapter, it was something different. Siegrain was supposed to be harder on Lucy but I could not and that end with the scene under the stars.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I love to write it. 
> 
> Thanks you so much for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks and happy Holliday to all.
> 
> Read ya !
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	11. Aquarius's responsability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The through of Aquarius about Lucy.

\- "She's progressing."

Aquarius hated hearing that phrase. It seemed to come again and again as an echo in the realm of spirits. Lucy Heartfilia is progressing. All Spirits were ecstatic. That's all they thought about, the day Lucy Heartfilia will become as dignified, even more than Anna, her ancestor.

It was different in the case of the spirit of Aquarius. She was worried. All seemed denied the strange aura that had begun to hover in the realm of spirits. An aura of oppressive darkness, the magic of flames so dangerous that the mere thought of it could consume a lower being.

Aquarius was the oldest of the constellations. Older than the King of Spirit himself, the only one who had never been erased. She did not recall feeling such a demonic influence in this kingdom. And according to other spirits, this also reverberated into the realm of humans.

It was disturbing.

And Lucy was progressing, but she was still a confounding banality, in the infancy of her magic. She would never be ready for battle, she would never be ready to fight when the situation required. She was not resilient like Anna, and she probably did not have the fighting and pugnacious mind of the other Heartfilia.

She was far from able to fight at the moment. And they were not powerful enough to protect it.

\- "She's not making progress, she... she's having fun.” Aquarius toned looking at her from the realm of spirits.

\- "She’s having fun?" The spirit Libra repeated with confusion. "She's progressing Aquarius, I don't know what this kid did to you, but we've never had a constellationist who learned so fast."

\- "You call it learning? All this she was already supposed to know, she's wasting time. »

\- “ I find you very hard with her. It's difficult to learn all this locked up in a cage to hope for a better world. »

Libra's tone was full of reproach. Was she accused that Lucy remained under Jude Heartfilia for so long? Was she criticized for not being able to develop her potential sooner? Aquarius didn't care, she had spent millennia observing humans, she remained convinced that Lucy was ordinary.

She was ordinarily determined to prove that she could do so. That she could finish completing the first chapter of the perfect constellationist.

She was usually pugnacious, confronting this girl, Lavilia and stranding again and again. Lucy wanted to succeed and it was almost distressing to see her spread out on the sand to always get up.

She was usually powerful. Able to cast Interstellar spells where Layla had given up, explaining that it wasn't useful, that it was pumping magic for nothing.

Lucy was nothing out of the ordinary.

\- "Come on Lucy, you can do it." The girl chanted from her world, her determination reverberating in the stellar world.

Aquarius was watching her, like a kind of video accelerating, she was trying hard to summon Crux in an informuled way, she was concentrating so hard that her cheeks were red. In front of her, this boy with multiple roles: Siegrain Cornedrue.

Aquarius didn't like him. He rode while he was a source of misfortune in Lucy's life, he was the famous prince she was supposed to marry, and he seemed to revolve around her like a vulture. He would be an obstacle, he was already an obstacle.

Lucy had her soul connected to another. All that Siegrain was doing was getting him out of the right way.

\- "Virgo!" Aquarius called in a dry tone.

The constellation of the maiden, always as strange, appeared near her. Her angelic air contrasted with her demonic habits, her perfectly clean maid costume and the weapons she was neatly scrubbing, in her little stellar masure.

\- "You will soon be called by Lucy Heartfilia, I feel it. You're going to join her soon. »

\- "The dragon man has found my key and his destiny is linked to Princess Lucy's."

\- "Can you pay attention to her?"

Virgo bent his head.

\- "Of course I would pay attention to the princess."

Aquarius hid her smile. Lucy was of a confounding banality, and Aquarius's job was to make her look as extraordinary as everyone thought she was.

Because Libra was right, in some kind of way, it's her fault that Lucy isn't ready to fight. She was partly wrong about her. And she must know pays the tribute to her fault. She must protect Lucy.

That's her responsability until the death of this ordinary girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 3/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: I know, this is a small one but the next will be longer I promess. It's just I want to express Aquarius feeling cause she's an important part of Lucy's life. 
> 
> I hope you it anyway.
> 
> Thanks you so much for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks and happy new year !
> 
> Read ya !
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	12. A friend lost for too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy continues to train and progress with an old friend in mind.

Lucy was making all the efforts in the world.

She rigorously followed all Siegrain’s exercises in addition to her training in the Illios soldiers' corps. She felt her magic slowly but surely growing and her body was slowly changing, her sinuous curves becoming a little more toned with the days.

Unfortunately, all the efforts of the world were not enough to beat Lavilia.

Lavilia was a mage specialising in the magic of lava. She could transform non-living matter into a kind of magma bubbling with red and orange radiance - far less threatening than the flames that haunted her - and she controlled it, making her magically fierce. Her body was also a highly trained fighting machine, her movements were always safe and fast. With all the cunning in the world Lucy always ended up with her head against the training ring.

\- “She is invincible.” Lucy sighed as she was discouraged one day in mid-September, it was raining outside the sinners’ training centre.

\- “It really looks painful. “Jellal commented as he handed the blonde an ice pack. "There's not supposed to be any mage specialised in healing there.”

Lucy shrugged her shoulders and applied the bag to her sore, burst lip. She had taken a heel right in the lip and opened it. It was painful and humiliating, the wound stung ferociously as if dozens of insects had stuck their stings into it tirelessly.

\- “How am I supposed to become the sin of wrath if I can't beat Lavilia? “She ends up lamenting. “I can put you down though. “

Siegrain cleared his throat, displeased.

Lucy made a slight pout. Their fight was very rarely balanced, whereas Lucy was entitled to all the tricks, Siegrain played according to the rules of combat. Moreover, she would fall at least fifteen times before she could put him down. Sometimes she suspected him of letting her win, mainly because none of them would go home until he fell.

\- “Maybe you need to be less focused on winning. You know, you can lose and learn from your mistakes, her fighting style, her support, and her movements to anticipate your next training and adapt your movements to hers. “

\- “I'm tired of losing to her, I feel like I'm stagnating.” She admits with a sad tone. “Every time my back meets the ring mat, I...”

Lucy lowered her head before taking out her stellar key ring. Several times Galahaad had asked her about the last stellar spirit in Lucy's collection, the golden Key of the Water Bearer, several times he had asked to summon the beautiful Aquatic Mermaid. Each time, the blonde held back her tears with great difficulty.

Aquarius was her best friend.

Aquarius had been her only friend after the death of her mother.

She always came.

No matter how much she said she hated Lucy, no matter how much she shouted at her. Lucy always saw a spark of tenderness in her blue eyes, she always saw a little affection, a slight proof of mutual love. She always came.

Aquarius could not stand her pain. How much she suffered from staying at the Heartfilia manor, how much she wasted a unique and beautiful power locked up in a vast ghostly mansion doing vain things and following orders until she was sold like a slave to a man she should call her husband.

\- “I can't call Aquarius.” Lucy admitted as tears came to her eyes, Siegrain looking at her, his mouth slightly open as if he were going to say something. “I can't call her. She wanted me to run away from home... She knew how much I was suffering; she was my best friend.”

Siegrain knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her knees, Lucy was far from being in good shape. Her lip was swollen behind a poor bag of ice, bruises were beginning to appear on her body, as dark as a starry sky, shining on her milky skin like nebulae. Her eyes were bright and reddened by the tears she held in them.

\- “Independently of our contract, she locked her door.” The blonde said with emotion, her voice rasping. “She...she told me she wouldn't come back until I found the courage to leave.”

\- “You left.” Siegrain says to her gently, his face painted with pain and empathy. “You are with Illios and neither I nor Galahaad will let anyone from Fiore take you back and even without us, no one could, I promise Lucy”

The stellar mage nodded her head well aware of this, she sobbed, her chest aching as if Lavilia was kicking again and again.

\- “I know.” She sighed. “But I do not want to call Aquarius without being able to prove to her that I can manage on my own, that I'm as good mage as my mother and that all the Heartfilia who have had this key before me. And as long as Lavilia beats me...”

\- “You don't feel legitimate to call her back.” Siegrain's mind before raising her chin to look her in the eyes. “If it were up to me, I'd say you're legitimate. You are too hard on yourself and you don't even realize what you're already capable of accomplishing. Lucy, you are an extremely talented mage, your power literally radiates from you...”

He stopped as if he was going to say something more. Lucy stared at him as her grief distorted her pretty features.

She missed Aquarius so much. Lucy could barely feel her magic through the key, and she often cried late at night looking at her constellation, when the nightmares became too violent. When the red and black fire that always threatened to destroy her made her nights impossible, when she felt her flesh burning or when she sensed herself being snatched from eternal rest, as if she was being taken away from the divine rest of death.

And she would have liked to ask her oldest friend about her dreams and the boy with pink hair and onyx eyes that haunted them.

\- “Come on.” Siegrain reached out his hand.

Lucy looked at him dubiously before she grabbed his hand. It was warm against hers, slightly wedged against hers, because of his training and his magic. Lucy had seen only a slight glimpse of it, but a threatening aura of power still swirled around Siegrain, she had thought he had stellar magic too, the signature was almost similar, but she had seen him use flames, invalidating her theory.

\- “I'll teach you some other moves, how to react to certain strikes in particular.” He explains calmly.

\- “I think that...”

\- “This is more important.” He turned to her and cut it off, the sorriest, most sincere look Lucy had ever seen. “Look, I'm here to train you, to make you the next Wrath, but...but I like to think we're friends. And if I did not help you beat Lavilia, to get Aquarius back, I would be a very horrible friend. »

Lucy smiles before taking Siegrain in her arms. The soldier seemed surprised, not responding as Lucy's small arms encircled his chest, her head nested below his neck. It took him a few seconds to wrap around her waist.

She would never know how much pain he caused Lucy Heartfilia just by existing, a gifted mage with a sunny smile and a conviction that forced admiration. She would probably never know how much he wanted to protect her from the world just to make up for it.

\- “Thank you.” The blonde mumbled. “You're a very precious friend to me too.”

\- “Don't thank me.” He walked away from her with a smile on his face. “Fight and beat Lavilia.”

Lucy did not yet succeed in putting Siegrain down, but she held back with a rare application all the movements he showed her. She was supposed to concentrate on her magic that day, but when Galahaad found them on his way back from a mission, night had fallen, and Lucy dodged a dozen or so blows before returning one powerful enough to stagger the Stag of Wrath.

The next day, Lucy found herself at the Illios soldiers' training ground. The future recruits were fighting in the rings put in line under the watchful eye of the examiners, the matches of the day were already posted. Lavilia and Lucy were the best of their class, and as usual and despite Lucy's repeated failures, she still found herself facing the lava mage.

Lavilia stood in the ring with her predatory air, curly cherry-red hair tied in a ponytail, eyes as golden as the yellowish glow of molten lava, and a carnivorous smile that promised Lucy a thousand and one torments.

\- “So, haven't you had enough Lougris?” Lavilia mocked with her nasal voice. “You still want to bite the dust.”

\- “I'm going to beat you today.” Lucy affirmed with willpower.

Lavilia sniffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

\- “Of course not.” She had a grin. "You're going to fall to the ground again and again. You're no match for me, Lougris. »

Lucy got into position and tried to apply the first advice Siegrain had given her. She knew that Lavilia was still starting with an uppercut, she varied right and left but always an uppercut. So, the blonde was cunning enough to stoop down and stretch out one leg to sweep the redhead. Lavilia was clever enough to dodge but surprised enough that the blonde decided to innovate rather than block as usual.

Lucy was not a great attacker. She defended herself, she was able to fight, but she never attacked at the same time as her attacker, she probably saw the fight too much as a game of chess. Siegrain explained to her that chess is for a battlefield, to anticipate the movements of an enemy army, that one-on-one combat was completely different.

Lucy attacked at the same time as Jellal when they were both training, not consciously. Maybe because she was used to his movements, precise and powerful. She knew how much she made up for in speed and suppleness, but against Lavilia she had never tried.

This time, however, she staggered. Lucy had managed to get revenge for her split lip from the day before, while Lavilia's nose let a river of blood spill over the ring’s carpet. Lucy stood with her fists up, her knuckles red, and a determined look on her face as her rival was ranting and raving.

\- “Have you finally decided to learn how to fight Lougris?” Lavilia growled. “For once, I'm almost tempted to say you're a downhill opponent.”

Lucy did not answer, preferring to silence her.

Silence was a virtue, which she had learned early on, and there was nothing in the world that silence could not communicate, apathy, annoyance and sometimes even happiness. This time she wanted Lavilia's silence to convey her victory over her.

Siegrain's movements were more than effective, as she tried to reproduce them mechanically. Lavilia had weak supports when she was in the front right lunge, she always left her plexus poorly protected after making a low attack. Her leg holds were always on the left.

Things that she had never specifically noticed, but which allowed her to play her speed and agility more quickly.

And finally, there was the end of the fight.

Lucy won.

Lavilia collapsed for more than three seconds, dried blood on her face, a sore wrist, a dozen peach-sized bruises. Her body was a kind of blue and red paint like the cancer nebula. Vibrant blue surrounded by carmin red where lighter colours shone like stars - the flesh that had not been wounded-.

Lucy remained with her mouth open for a few seconds before laughing. She had won.

She had won.

And yet...

As she left the training centre, her heart was light and the weight on her shoulders slightly relieved.

She felt that she was not yet legitimate to call Aquarius.

She was walking towards the headquarters of the seven sinners when she realised this. She had run away from home, walked alone for almost a month through the whole of Fiore, but in Hargeon, she had let Sting down. In Hargeon, she had been saved by a complete stranger, so the gaze still haunted her, as if they were somehow connected. In Hargeon, she had run away like a coward.

She may have beaten Lavilia, but she had not really fought in the alley a month earlier. She was stronger. But was she strong enough that the events that had shaped her path would be different if she had to relive them?

Lucy took the key out of Aquarius. Gold was shining under the falling sun of Illios, the symbol of her best friend seemed to call out to her, and at the same time, to repel her.

\- “Hello Aquarius.” She says softly. “I don't know if you can really hear me.”

The key warmed so slightly in her hand that Lucy was afraid she was dreaming.

\- “I... I don't know if you're watching me from the spirit world. I don't know if you know that I've left, that I've...I've progressed, you know.” She chewed her lip. “I'd like to tell you in person... I don't know if I can... I can call you; I have the power. I can open a golden door; I can use an interstellar spell. I... I don't know if you want to see me. »

The key remained resolutely cold in her hand.

\- “I miss you Aquarius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 4/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: I like to make drafts, plan things and end up with an emotional chapter instead, when it was supposed to be pure combat and rivalry between Lucy and Lavilia. Do I have a problem with Jellal/Mystogan/Siegrain and Lucy's relationship? Probably. I hope you love it anyway.
> 
> I also hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments (it helps me to progress) 
> 
> See you next one (coming soon, because the next one is about my favorite character behind Lucy and Jellal...)
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	13. A tourmented man and a deadly god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A war is coming.

Ages.

Ages is a relative word for an immortal. It refers to an exceptionally long period of time, much longer than a mortal life that would fade after a few years of existence.

Ages come with a corrosive sense of nostalgia. It clung to the heart and soul like a poison, contaminating everything in its path, from memories that were imbued with an odious sadness to future projects instilled with the doubts of the past.

So Zeref wondered, should he put an end to this world that had rejected him too much? A beautiful and imperfect world that had sunk him into flames and then into the darkness of black magic. Should he erase this world to create another one, one where he would not be relegated to the rank of monster?

And in his mind, his questions swirled again and again like dead and sterile leaves to come to an immutable fact: he is a monster.

A monster that has once again unleashed chaos.

He could smell the remains of the demonic spores around him, the darkness he had created after many years of research. The evil spirit of the Lullaby was still floating in the air like a stench. The destruction depicted a dying landscape lost in the horizon, a half-destroyed village on a mountainside and vegetation screaming in agony.

Even if Zeref felt positive emotions and love for life, he wasn't sure he could do more damage than that.

\- “My first demon.” He sighed to himself as he looked at the poor flute that had been torn to pieces. “An unsuccessful and terribly weak attempt. Beaten by three mages.”

Zeref had a bitter laugh -which seems to belong to someone else - when he thought about what the other demons were capable of. Deliora had at least managed to torment the icy lands of Seventh for almost five centuries before he was defeated. Its book had bleached and the words had slowly faded away.

Its most precious at the moment were undoubtedly those of Tartaros, they served as a shield and line of defence against the Sinners for centuries. The Wrath had always been tirelessly hunting him, trying to bring him down, to defeat him before perishing again and again. There was only the first one, the Blue Jay of Wrath: Anna Heartfilia, who had succeeded in pushing him into his entrenchments, but here again, centuries had slowly passed, and he would receive the meagre attempts of those talented mages to attack.

-“ I am sorry. “He blew in the wind as he looked at the destroyed village, his voice emotional. “And at the same time, I am not. “

He holds his head, a throbbing pain taking him. To live or to die? To love life or to spread death? Struggling has been tearing him apart again and again for a long time. Ages.

And soon, he hoped, it would come to an end.

E.N.D.

Natsu.

He could feel it in the air. This powerful and swirling magic, flames for the moment with a warm and shimmering glow of red and gold. Igneel's flames burning in his veins and spreading like a forest fire. His brother was slowly but powerfully awakening to the magic, he had defeated the Lullaby with comrades. Demons would stand in the way of their king, serving as a test until he reached the final goal. Die with him or reign with him.

His brother in life and in death.

Where Zeref had received immortality, he had transcended death to be reborn in another form. His little brother, whose fire was both the worst enemy and the best ally. He remembered his death, his own screams. A dragon in human form had hidden in his village, seeking to live a quiet and peaceful life, gentle and tender, promising wealth, and protection.

Until he sows death.

Zeref at least had the pretension to always warn his guests who was in front of them. The Black Wizard.

Acnologia, his only fear in the world, had risen in the sky announcing the Apocalypse. He remembered the sun that had suddenly gone out, the cold and the fear that had sprouted. A monster in the air with black wings streaked with blue. Its howl was the song of despair and flames, the one that had reduced the life of an innocent black-eyed child to wandering and eternal torment. His blue flames had killed his family, making them hardly recognisable in the rubble of the last place he called home.

Zeref stepped forward again, allowing himself to be lulled into his brother's remnants of magic. Until he felt it.

It was still weak, like an echo, a whisper in the wind. It was present. Anger rose in his veins, his black magic swirling dangerously around him. The magic of the stars.

Infinitesimal remnants of a magic that is dangerous for him, a stellar mage. A magic linked to his brother's flames, as inseparable as it is complementary. Zeref had always admired the Stellar Spirit Mage as much as he had feared them. They were dangerous, their magic was hardly predictable. However, Eileen had assured him that, if he had not succeeded in killing them all, there would be only useless pawns left whose magic could hardly reach a reasonable level for a mage.

\- “Heartfilia.” He understands. “They haven't become that weak.”

\- “And you won't find the last of her.”

Zeref turned around to see a fierce and belligerent enemy. He had already survived him three times. He was not Acnologia, he inspired no fear, perhaps an indifferent contempt. Galahaad Lunerousse, the fox of sloth, one of the seven Sinners and their leader waiting for a correct Wrath.

\- “The Fox.”

\- “You felt it, didn't you? Your fall.”

\- “I am immortal. I am hundreds of years old, I cannot be killed, certainly not by a Stellar Spirit Mage.”

\- “And yet here we are, both of us. I met the Heartfilia girl, destined to be queen and whose wrath and strength of spirit made her take a different path. You know that it was not the magic of Fairy Tail’s Mage that defeated your demon, it was the presence of hers. Magic always finds a way, and the weakness of your demons is the purest stellar magic that exists, that of the Heartfilia bloodline. As long as they live, no demon or dark mage will destroy this world. »

\- “ But she is weak, and she will die like all the others before her.” He laughed threateningly, his eyes were red and his voice deeper, that was not Zeref who were talking, it was something darker. “The Heartfilia are no longer of any use to me in my plan. Why do you think I let such a threat live so long? The days of this girl are numbered and nothing and nobody will stop me from reshaping this world, and you will be dead before Galahaad Lunerousse. Tartaros is coming and my demons are going to kill you.”

\- “She will defeat you. I swear Ankhseram.”

Zeref's eyes glowed bloody red as his magic became overwhelming and oppressive. Galahaad raised his chin, his hand on the pommel of his sword.

\- “Would you bet the defeat of a god when his enemy is a fragile little princess? You are very stupid for a Fox. You should beg me for mercy.”

And the god of death in the body of a tormented mage disappears in a volute of black smoke. The residues of Heartfilia magic evaporated under the weight of his magic leaving Galahaad pensive.

The sins were born of a merciless war against Acnologia and Zeref, three camps firmly and fiercely opposed, guided by the first Wrath: Anna Heartfilia. The death of the Lullaby was only a horn that announced the return of hostilities after ages of armistice. War would return and he hoped Lucy would be ready.

For as conscious as she was or not, she was an important piece of this deadly chessboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 5/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: Mystery and secret.The story finally thickens with the arrival of the main antagonist. In the next chapter, the link between Lucy and Natsu will finally be explained (partially). 
> 
> HappyIsBlue


	14. Knowledge is the beginning of a weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets Pellidore Becnoir and finally learns some truth.

Lucy Lougris. A mage.

It was towards the end of September that Galahaad asked her to go on a mission.

The leaves had become coppery, the stars illuminated the sky earlier and the air had cooled down. Lucy became more powerful with the passing of time and days, training regularly and tirelessly under the orders and guidance of Siegrain and Galahaad, as well as at the military compound of Illios.

However, she did not feel ready to take such an important step. A real mission, with real stakes.

Her breath had cut into her chest, her pink lips had opened slightly, and panic had fallen like a heavy stone to the bottom of her stomach. An endless whirlwind of questions had surrounded her as she doubted her abilities and feared failure as strongly as if she were already on a hopeless battlefield.

\- “You are ready.” Galahaad said.

And Lucy had not slept until the fateful departure date.

She had been content to look at the stars with eyes covered with a veil of fatigue, eyelids fluttering, hoping that all would go well, praying for success.

She could do it, she had already done it, in that alley, weeks earlier. She had saved someone using her power, she had stopped someone, her wrath was what she needed to trust. She had to let herself be guided by it.

And yet, the day before she left, she looked at her hands, as if she could see flames dancing around, the flames of her dreams, red and gold, of a rare raw power. It was not her own flames but that of the boy with pink hair who had haunted her since Hargeon. She wondered what strange link united them, what strange fact of the universe had united them.

\- “Who are you?” Lucy whispered.

The next morning, on the day of departure, the air was crisp as a wind of new beginnings blew. Lucy was advancing with fear, but a certain kind of determination was pushing her forward, she wanted to prove to herself and probably to others that she was capable of more, that she was able to defend herself and be a shield for the people of Isgard.

\- “Lucy.” The tone of Galahaad was serious.

He stood upright in his sinner uniform, the pommel of his fox-shaped sword shining in the shy sun of late September. Galahaad looked exhausted, as if he had just returned from a mission; and tormented as if a tragic event had occurred. And yet he looked at Lucy with more anxiety than he had ever had, as if what he had seen on his own missions was less important than his first.

\- “Morning Galahaad.” She greeted awkwardly, trying to be solemn, conventional. 

\- “Today is the day of your first mission, you will accompany a sinner. Pellidore Becnoir, raven of lust, mistress of enchantments and magic.” He said in a slow and measured tone. “It is increasingly imperative that sinners are ready for battle, and so are you. You will go to the border between Bosco and Seventh, there, a village is besieged by the darkness we are fighting.”

\- “What a killjoy. Do you have to be so serious? That's not your type yet, Gal?”

Lucy raised her head, observing the one that must have been Pellidore Becnoir.

She came down, carrying by her enchantment, a black and mauve mist of magic that made her eyes shine with a deep violet. The raven of lust was of confounding beauty, with black hair with purplish highlights, skin dark as a starless night, sinuous curves and a kind of natural charm that undulated around her like an aura.

Pellidore Becnoir nevertheless remained a threatening woman. She was an enchantress. Her powers were rare, dangerous, powerful, and unpredictable. They were hunted a few centuries earlier, burned at the stake because their magic was accused of coming from a darker universe. Their knowledge was almost lost, but they always remained, reborn from their ashes like victorious phoenixes and filled with raw and indomitable power.

Pellidore Becnoir was the exact representation of an enchantress, charming, dignified, and dangerous.

\- “This is important Pellidore. She is the next Wrath.” Galahaad's tone differed slightly from his usual, it was incisive and full of secrets.

\- “Wrath. A pretty little Wrath. Let me guess… »

Lucy almost backed up when Pellidore placed a finger under her chin, she was taller and forced her to look into her eyes. The Enchantress with singular pupils, purple and black swirled in her eyes, like an infinite universe, without stars, only darkness and power.

\- “I see, our next wrath is a stellar mage.” She smiles at him, before adding in confidence. “My favorite magic, one of my dearest friends has it before she dies, do you know that stellar magic is the weakness of demons? »

\- "No." Lucy stuttered.

\- “Well, it is and our job at the sinners is to eliminate the darkness and evil that demonic magic is throwing at Earthland.” Pellidore told her. “Think of us as demon-hunters, especially the demons of Zeref.”

Zeref.

Lucy's breathing became thrilled, as did her heart. She suspected her complexion turning pale.

The Black Mage.

Stories were told about him. Whispers, terrifying passages in books she had read. Five centuries earlier, Zeref was marching on Earthland with an army of demons and followers, they were sowing death and devastation, unspeakable chaos, a period so obscure that the books cloaked the details. There was talk of dragons that were putting the earth to fire and blood, and of brave and desperate mages forming guilds in the hope of stopping the fighting, of saving Life itself.

\- “Oh, she knows what we're talking about.” Pellidore smiled. “Don't worry, we very rarely meet superior demons.”

\- “Don't scare her, Pellidore.” Galahaad ordered firmly. “We don't even know if this is what it is.”

\- “She might as well get ready for it.”

\- “I'm ready.”

Lucy didn't know why her words had come out of her mouth. Ready for what? To leave? To fight demons? To run away?

These were not her own words, or at least not in part. The challenge had exalted her, but the challenge rarely exalted her, and yet the perceptive testing of her powers in the face of stronger entities created sparks in her.

No sparks.

A fire.

The fire of the boy with pink hair.

For a moment she noticed that Pellidore was observing her more deeply. As if she knew, as if she suspected that Lucy was not the only mistress of her emotions, that there was someone with whom she shared dreams. Nightmares about apocalyptic dragons and dark fire.

Luckily for Lucy, there were no questions to ask. They left before the sun reached its zenith under the surprisingly harsh recommendations of Galahaad. The path to Bosco was short and the journey by train silent. Lucy felt a deep uneasiness every time she felt Pellidore's gaze upon her, the blonde felt like a kind of curiosity, a singularity in the world of magic.

She was also disturbed by the hardness of Galahaad. It was as if he suddenly expected ten times more from her, as if everything she had accomplished so far did not really matter.

She had thought she would find her place in the sinners. Siegrain was gentle and kind, patient with her as he trained her as if she was able to take the world in the palm of his hands. Siegrain's confidence in her and her abilities was the most comforting thing she had ever experienced, his gaze was always imbued with friendly tenderness and she would lie saying she didn't feel the same way about him.

Galahaad was fun while retaining some of his severity as a leader, there was always a mischievous glow in his orbs and his lips always rose in a sly smile leaving Lucy confused about his behaviour.

And now there was Pellidore. Intimidating and disturbing.

\- “You know, I'm not going to eat you.” Pellidore says to her that it may be some time before they reach their destination. “I’m curious. You are a damn good stellar magie, like there hasn't been one in five hundred years. Since Anna Heartfilia, blue jay of Wrath.”

\- “Anna Heartfilia?” Lucy croaked, her name was hers, her magic was her, a Wrath ...

\- “Yes. Founder and legendary leader of the Seven Sinners. She stood up to Zeref and Acnologia with her stellar spirits, nothing and no one made her bend, she raised her chin and stared with fierce determination at anyone who challenged her. Woman of the Lion and guardian of the stars. The most powerful of all sinners. »

 _Woman of the lion._ Lucy had heard this story before, but she didn't know it was _true._ Her mother had told her about a princess who lived among the stars and the lion ended up falling in love with her, her love for the star spirits and for the bright, shining night. And while the king of the spirits opposed this divine love, they lived together in the brightest and purest love until the eternity of death took the princess away.

\- “I have blood...”

\- “Stars. Certainly, my dear.” Pellidore commented with a smile. “That's why the Heartfilia have always been the most powerful, even though the stellar spirit mages have seen their powers diminish for centuries, making them almost harmless.”

\- "”I... You... “

\- “We all know who you are, Countess Lucy Heartfilia, second in the order of succession to the throne of Fiore, fiancée of Prince Jellal Fiore, on the run. But you are now Lucy Lougris, future wolf of wrath, an astonishing wrath.”

\- “Because I am a Heartfilia?”

The question was legitimate. It almost took over a family right. Had there been any? Other Heartfilia than Anna and her? Lucy looked at the sky for a moment. Did Aquarius know? Taurus or Cancer would have told her. Aquarius on the other hand... She was so secretive, so strict and at the same time, Lucy loved her.

\- “No. Because of the bond between you and another mage. This fire mage that you must probably see in your dreams, your magics swirl around you and try to blend in, in vain. You must not have bonded, maybe you crossed each other, but it must have been during an emotionally difficult time, right? “

Lucy stammered and hesitated.

\- “Why? Why is this happening to me?”

Pellidore shrugged her shoulders as if she had no idea why the universe had decided to bind her.

\- “Why ? I don't know. How ? I know. Twin souls, sisters in everything, similar in every way, able to reason with each other. Magic is exchanged and intermingled, sometimes even thoughts. It is a powerful and beautiful bond, which in the past has linked exceptional people, siblings, friends, and even, more rarely, lovers.”

And while Lucy was fighting the demons of Zeref, using the shock of the meteorites to bring them down and defeat them. She touched with her fingertips the magic that was not hers: a brother, a friend. It was probably the person who was waiting for her behind this singular and unique link, a kindred spirit in a world where she had often been alone, left to herself, powerless.

She raised her hands to protect herself, a shield of golden glow conjuring itself before her as a humanoid form as dark as the abyss of hell advanced toward her, crawling like a brainless being, like tar coming to life.

And she attacked again and again until there were none of its demons left. Until the oppressive and dark magic fades into the air, allowing the villagers of this lost and ignored place to relive in the light.

Lucy had won.

And if she had someone connected to her, it certainly wouldn't be her last fight, it might just be a foretaste of what was expecting her, a dust with a bitter taste.

And Pellidore looked at her, her purple, transcendental gaze, nodding her head. Respecting her abilities, unless she confirms Lucy's thoughts.

\- “They weren't real Zeref demons, were they?” Lucy asked, sitting in the village inn, her words were whispered to Pellidore, trying not to disturb the villagers' feast. “Are these pretences?”

\- “It's a term that can be used. A conjuration is more appropriate, damned spirits from another dimension, tormented by an obscure magic, but not by Zeref, by another dark mage.” Pellidore looked around her, looking suspicious. “Isgard is currently threatened by the Alliance Baram, Oracions Seis, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. Dangerous and powerful, invincible, unfortunately. Oracions Seis is the responsibility of the guilds, Grimoire Heart of the council and we take care of Tartaros, the real demons of Zeref. The ones _you_ will have to defeat, because _you_ are a stellar mage. Your magic is their worst enemy, and just breathing puts you in danger, whether you are trained or not.”

Lucy trembled. Her body shivered. She was in danger. Demons wanted to kill her because her magic was their poison. Pellidore may have been able to stand up to them, but defeating them was more difficult, a daunting task that had to exhaust her magic, her body, her mind, a Dantestic effort, easier for Lucy, because she had the weapons.

Did she want them? No. If she had known when she had left the Heartfilia estate... No. She would still have left, and she would still have saved that girl in that alley. But would she have joined the sinners? Had Galahaad recruited her for her sole purpose?

What secret was he kept from her? Because there were some, for sure. Her name, Heartfilia, seemed itself to contain secrets, her magic even more, but she was transparent.

Easy to handle.

\- “You are.” Pellidore confirmed looking exhausted, seeming to read her thoughts. “Do you know why Siegrain is not a sinner?”

Lucy didn't move, breathing harder, terrified that her doubts were so legible, her thoughts violable.

\- “Siegrain is good and he is not easy... Galahaad wants to defeat the enemies of Isgard and Earthland, no matter what.” Pellidore confessed as she looked down on her drink. “You, Lucy Heartfilia, you have a potential... you have the potential to be a powerful mage, not powerful, the most powerful. Don't let anyone use you... even for the greater good.”

Lucy opened her mouth.

\- “Because the greatest good has a price. The greatest good for a little evil, and you don't deserve to suffer. I do. Other sinners do. But not you, not Siegrain. So soon you'll have a way out, take it and don't look back.”

Lucy felt a whirlwind of emotion hit her.

\- “Sinners do not exist without Wrath, we are only a mockery of a protector. It's up to you to be the Wrath and to choose those who will walk with you at the right time... “ She lowered her head. “I'm sorry Lucy Heartfilia, I can't tell you everything. I am an Enchantress as you know and my most sacred duty is to watch over the world and its balance, that's why I joined Anna five centuries ago and that's why I stayed so long.”

Pellidore smiles at her more softly.

\- “Because Wrath, this protected rage, is always reborn. And you are there in front of me. And now you have weapons, not all of them, but weapons, use them and fight. Do not bow to anyone.”

And as Lucy was able to say a word. Pellidore disappeared in front of her, a purple mist spreading, the simulacrum of a smile. She wasn't dead, no, but she left Lucy. She was leaving to protect the world until the blonde was still able to do so, leaving her with her own thoughts, her own questions, her own emotions, her own choices and her own opinions.

She was the Wrath.

She was Lucy Heartfilia, that was her real name.

She came down from the stars.

A twin soul was waiting for her elsewhere.

Its magic was that of the stellar vault.

And she was destined for some great things.

She would win. Who ? What? When? A mystery.

Lucy's breath cut into her chest as tears rolled down her cheeks in the face of so much uncertainty. And she felt it, this warm hand made of golden and crimson fire against hers.

_Everything would be fine._

Was it true?

Would she have left her house, hiding from its mysteries, refusing to take up arms, marrying a prince, living in a palace, ignorant, if she had known? Yes.

Was she going to fight? Yes.

But it would take time. Time, experience and training.

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks, her body and mind torn by uncertainty. She sniffed. She raised her chin.

She was going to take this way out.

Her destiny was at the end. And we weren't fighting against destiny. We were fighting demons, however literal or metaphorical.

Lucy Heartfilia was going to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 6/8 of the Training of the Wolf  
> A/n: What the actual hell is happening ? Cause everytime I'm supposed to follow my script something change. But you know what ? I'm proud of this chapter. Lucy's is full of secret ! And she's determined to fight, I know that canon Lucy's would be out of scared but actually this one is connected to Natsu, they share part of their personnality. She feels his excitement for fight and would never run away from it, and he feels calm and he's a little bit more emotional. 
> 
> The next chapter is about Fairy Tail, Mystogan is there with Luxus. Can't wait for you to this what have done with Luxus, is something who always run on my mind, litterally for years about him, since Tartaros's arc. 
> 
> For those who were disapointed to see no fight scene. The last part of the Training of the Wolf is about fighting and the real progress of Lucy.   
> HappyIsBlue


End file.
